Snowed In
by bella-cullen1989
Summary: what happens if on bella's first day at forks, all the students get snowed in the school? this is where the gang meets. during this time. will love blossom? AU all human and kinda OOC. first fanfic. Rated T. Violent, sad, tragic, fluff, angst REVIEW
1. Snowed!

**A/N **

**Hey guys! This is bella-cullen1989! This is my first fan fic, not counting the 2 chapters I did for my friend. I'm helping her with her story so ya! I hope you like it. I wrote this because, well, I am currently snowed in too. So review please! If I get some reviews then I will post faster! Heck, if I get one review I will post a new chapter, so enjoy! **

BPOV

This is great, just great! It is my first day here in Forks, Washington, and I am stuck in this stupid school! It started to snow yesterday and they estimated about 4 inches, well boy where they wrong! That 4 inches soon turned into 3 feet, all in one day! Who ever knew it could snow THAT much in just one simple day? So we are stuck in this school because this tiny town doesn't have one snow plow, not ONE! I sure do miss Arizona right now. My parents moved us here because my mom got a job offer here that paid better than her other job in Arizona, so she just HAD to take it. My dad, well, he's a stay at home dad, and I love that. My first day at Forks wasn't that bad, but it could have been better. Oh well, I'll just think of sand, beaches, warm pools, the sun…

"Hi, you're Bella Swan right?"

I think this girl is one of the Cullens. She had short spiked out black hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Yea I am, are you one of the Cullen's?"

"Yea I am! You should meet my brothers, be right back and I will go get them."

How this girl could be so happy and energetic with this situation? I wonder if she ever gets tired…

"Bella? These are my brothers, Emmett and Edward."

Emmett was, no question, the biggest dude I have ever seen! Not like fat big, but like muscles. He had brown eyes that matched his mane of brown curly hair.

I had Biology with Edward, but I never realized just how gorgeous he really was. He had this really cool bronze colored hair and piercing green eyes that you could get lost in.

"Hey Emmett, nice to meet you! I met Edward already in biology, he sits right next to me."

"That's right. Alice, has she been introduced to Jasper and Rose?"

That was the first time I ever heard Edward talk. His voice was like soft velvet and smooth satin mixed together.

"Ummmmmm no! Let me go get them!!"

So pixie (that's her nick name from now on, I just loved it!) ran off, or more like danced off, to go find Jasper and Rose. Then, we just started talking I guess.

"So, Bella, why did you move to Forks? Did your parents get new jobs, or just a change of scenery?"

It sounded like Emmett really cared about why I moved here, strange. I never thought that anyone would care about me, little old Bella. Strange.

"Oh. My mom is the new anesthesiologist at the hospital, she is Dr. Renee Swan. My dad, he's a stay at home dad."

I didn't want to tell them the real reason we moved just yet, that's only for people I really trust.

"So, what was it like in Arizona?"

I guess it was Edward's turn to question me. We are gonna be here overnight, so I think we should get to know each other better by playing 20 questions.

"Sunny, warm, and nice. I wasn't the most popular girl at the school there. More like a wall flower, if you will. I didn't really have any friends, and I was and still am a book worm. So, Emmett and Edward, do you play any musical instruments or sing?"

They both looked truly shocked that I would be so bold and ask these questions.

Emmett answered first.

"Well, I play the guitar, both electric and acoustic. Oh, and I sing!"

Right after he said that, he hopped up on the table and started singing Hot n Cold by Katey Perry (A/N look up that song and listen to it, its amazing!)

_You're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight and break up _

_We kiss and we make up! _

Everyone around us, including Alice, and I'm assuming Jasper and Rose, were laughing so hard. That is a total chick song! Who knew that Emmett listened to songs like that!

After about 10 minutes of gut busting laughing, we finally calmed down enough for more introductions.

"Bella, this is Jasper and Rose Hale. Jazz and Rose, this is Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Jasper. You can call me Jazz."

We shook hands. Then a beautiful blonde bombshell stepped up with a warm smile on her face

"It seems like you got my boyfriend to sing. I needed a good laugh, thanks for that! Oh by the way I'm Rosalie. But you can just call me Rose."

We hugged and Rose went over to give Emmett a long hug.

I decided to tell Alice and Emmett their nicknames I'd givin them.

"Hey Alice and Emmett, could you come over here for a sec?"

"SURE!" they both yelled and came over to me.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have givin you nick names. Alice you are pix cause u look like a pixie. Emmett you are Em because it's a tight nickname."

"SWEET! WE HAVE NICKNAMES AND YOU DOOOOOOOOOON'T!"

They ran around screaming that at Rose, Jasper, and Edward. So those three, obviously jelous of the nick names that pix and Em got, ran over and screamed:

"WE WANT NICK NAMES TO!!!!!"

So, I gave Jazz the nick name of general because he wanted to be in the army one day. Rosalie is now called blondie because she's a blonde. (Duh!) Edward's was a bit harder to choose, because he didn't like ed or eddie. So I came up with enza, just a random nick name. It sounded… artistic, and it suited him.

"BELLA NEEDS A NICK NAME! BELLA NEEDS A NICK NAME!"

Wow, Em really wanted to give me a nick name.

"Mkay Em, what are you thinking?"

"Uhhhhh how about Belo!"

Uhh where do they come up with these names? Edward came over and whispered in my ear:

"I'd rather call you Belle, it means beautiful in French. It suits you perfectly."

I probably blushed 20 different shades of red right then.

"Guys, lets play a game!"

**A/N**

**So, what do you think? Do you like their nick names? Was this a hit or miss? Please review, if u review I will post sooner! This is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think! Thanks a bunches! **

**bella-cullen1989**


	2. Games Part 1

**A/N **

**Wow, my story hasn't even been up that long and it's gotten reviews! I would like to thank the three people who reviewed! **

**JASPERHALEFOREVER: your review made me so happy! I love you and I can say that because I actually know you! **

**XxProngsxLilyxXFlowerxX: you gave me great criticism and it wasn't harsh! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! You also need to think about what I said about the characters to love this chapter! Please take it into consideration! **

**: you where the first review I ever got! It was short but it made my day! **

**And anyone who would like to review (no HARSH criticism please!) go ahead! **

BPOV

"Guys, let's play a game!"

Who knew that Pix's voice could get so loud? Oh well, I'm in for a game! We are trapped here over night after all, so why not?

"Ok so everyone get into a circle, and one person will ask a question and we will all respond to it, ok? Oh and if the question is too personal, you can just pass. The person to ask the question will answer that question last. The order will be me, general, Em, Blondie, Enzo, then Belo. In that same order is the person asking the question and the sitting order, got it?"

So we all got into our respective spots and got ready to play.

It was Pix's turn first.

"Who was your first kiss?"

Jazz (General): Shelby Ward. She moved across the state last year.

Emmett (Em): Ally Brandt. She was a great kisser, but she moved to Italy, to bad.

Rose (Blondie): Royce King. That son of a gun cheated on me!

Edward (Enzo): I haven't exactly had a first kiss…

"PRUDE!" was suddenly coughed by Em. Oh now it's my turn.

Bella (Belo or Belle) Same as Edward…

"MAN THE TWO PRUDE'S SITTING NEXT TO EACH OTHER!"

Em just had to burst out again. His laughter is too contagious so we all started laughing a long with him.

"HEY IT'S MY TURN!"

Alice (Pix): James. He was just a jerk so we broke up.

I never knew that asking simple questions could get so out of hand! Hmmm, I wonder if the questions will get more personal… It's general's turn to ask the question.

"So, what's your favorite quote?"

Emmett (Em): "You are like a prized fish, I don't know whether to mount you on the wall or eat you." (Off of 25 Things Too Do at Wal-Mart. Great fan fiction, and great quote!)

Of course Em would ask something like that. We all started laughing really hard and we got a lot of weird looks, but who cares.

Rose (Blondie): "Think of life as a terminal illness, because, if you do, you will live it with joy and passion, as it ought to be lived." (Anna Quindlen)

Edward (Enzo): "If you have a talent, use it in every which way possible. Don't hoard it. Don't dole it out like a miser. Spend it lavishly like a millionaire intent on going broke." (Brendan Francis)

Some of those quotes are really deep. Oh I have the PERFECT one!

Bella (Belo or Belle): "I know I'm just a dramatic, hormonally challenged, teenager. But that's why you love me!" (I made this up!)

Alice (Pix): "No bird soars too high, if he soars with his own wings." (William Blake)

Jasper (General): "They couldn't hit an elephant at this distance." (Gen. John Sedgwick)

We just happen to be learning about the civil war, and we knew that this general said this right before he was shot down, so we all laughed!

"I'm bored of this game; can we play truth or dare?"

Em did have a point; this was getting kind of boring.

We all agreed to play, and Em was up first.

"Belo, truth or dare?"

I was up first! Should I pick truth, or dare. I'll be risky.

"Dare"

"Ok, do you see Mr. Manley over there? I dare you to go hit on him then ask him out!"

Apparently I chose the wrong thing. I'm not going to chicken out though, so here it goes. I could hear them snickering as I walked away. Strangely, that gave me confidence.

"Hey Mr. Manley, your name suits you well."

I said in my most seductive voice I have. It seems to have worked

"Thank you. Bella is beautiful in Italian, perfect name for you."

Man this was getting awkward! I could here my supposed friends cracking up all the way across the cafeteria.

"So, Mr. Manley, you want to go out some time?"

"Sure sweet thing."

I just turned around and walked away. I looked over at my friends and they where laughing so hard that tears where streaming down their faces.

"Hardy har har. So, Enzo, truth or dare?"

"Umm, uhh, dare?"

I just had to come up with the perfect dare. Make out with Blondie? No, Em would kill me. I got it!

"Enzo, I dare you to switch clothes with Blondie."

They both looked at each other in horror and got up to walk to the restrooms.

"Hey, who said you could change in the restrooms? No, you have to do it right here, right now. Undergarments stay on, everything else switches."

Everyone was laughing at the look of embarrassment and disgust on their faces.

Em's eyes about popped out of his head when he got a look at Blondie's hot bod. I'm sure my face turned fire truck red when I saw Edward's perfect body…

"Hey Belo, STOP STARING!"

That evil little Pix is going to get it!

After that little ordeal was done, it was Edward's turn.

"Pix, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Duh! I'm not a wimp unlike some people!"

"I dare you to go make out with Jazz for two minutes."

"That's easy. He's my boyfriend. I thought you could do better Edward."

"But you have to do it in front of Mr. Vault."

Everyone started laughing, except me.

"Hey Enzo, what's so funny?"

"Mr. Vault stalked Alice for about a year, she had to get a restraining order, he'll be super jealous."

Now I joined in the laughter as I watched a very nervous Jazz and Pix go right in front of Mr. Vault and start making out. His face turned all red and he started yelling.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH MY GIRL?"

Pix and Gen. broke apart and started running for it. When they returned their faces where red with embarrassment. I'm sure our faces where streaked with tears with all of the laughter.

"Em, truth or dare?"

**A/N **

**So what did you think? I personally loved this chapter! Tell me is it a hit or miss? Should I do a part two? Should I even continue the story? 5 reviews and you will get the next chapter. Yes I am mean but I like me those reviews**

**bella-cullen1989 **


	3. AN: Minor Errors

**Author's note, sorry!**

**Ok so a correction on my latest chapter **

**When Emmett says his quote Bella says **

**Of course Em would ask something like that.**

**What I meant to type was **

**Of course Em would say something like that. **

**I'm sorry for the confusion. This is, after all, my first fan fiction! **

**Thanks for being so understanding! **

**Email me anytime! Just click the send message button and type me a quick note**

**Your friend,**

**bella-cullen1989 **

**oh and review! **


	4. Games Part 2

**A/N**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed again! Let's see if this works because I guess there was a malfunction or something. My very first reviewer was . If it doesn't say the name you know who you are! It took me quite a while to come up with this chapter. There may be more today, but who knows! Please review because I dance for joy every time someone does! Oh and please read JASPERHALEFOREVER's stories, they are good! Plus, in a couple chapters I "guest write" or whatever that is! Please enjoy! **

"Em, truth or dare?"

Em looked pretty scared right about now. I'm guessing they have played this game before, and it got pretty out of hand

"Uh, dare?"

Man I feel sorry for him now. He should have just picked truth, but I guess he just didn't want to seem like a wimp.

"I dare you to… I got it! I dare you to go steal a teacher's cell phone, preferably Mr. Vault's, and run around saying 'I HAVE MR. VAULT'S CELL PHONE!' over and over again. See how long it will be until you get caught. After this, the game will be done because its about midnight, and we should be asleep. Go Em, GO!"

This is going to be interesting. Em slowly got up and ran over to Mr. Vault. He quickly took Mr. Vault's cell phone and ran around screaming "I HAVE MR. VAULT'S CELL PHONE!"

Pretty soon Mr. Vault realized that Em had his cell phone and he was yelling after Em.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE HULAGIN!"

"NEVER!!!!!!!!"

So we were all laughing our butt's off watching the tiny Mr. Vault chase around Em. Next Em did the unthinkable. Well, actually, it was Mr. Vault's fault. Em turned around to give him his cell back and Mr. Vault ran into him and kissed him. KISSED HIM! By now we were in hysterics. Em came back looking very embarrassed and disturbed.

Through our uncontrollable laughter I managed to say:

"Em, I didn't know you rolled like that! Way to come out of the closet!"

A whole new fit of laughter started and this time Em joined us. It took about 10 minutes to calm down enough to go to sleep. That night I dreamed of my new friends and how great this day would be

The next day was when we were going to head home, but more snow hit. I wasn't to upset, because they had shampoo and showers and stuff, so we all took showers and freshened up. I, for some reason, always had a spare change of clothes in my PE locker so I changed into those. We all met in the cafeteria and waited for parents to come pick us up. Some parents wouldn't be able to pick their kids up for a while, and that included the Cullen's and the Hale's. I would probably be picked up soon.

We sat there waiting and we decided to talk, you know, to pass the time.

We talked for quite a while when Pix came up with a brilliant idea.

"Guys, why don't we go and have a snow ball fight? Enzo, Belo, and I on one team.

Jazz, Em, and Blondie on the other team, got it?"

"ROGER THAT!"

So we all snuck outside to go have some fun and get some fresh air. We had twenty minutes to build our forts and build our snowball stock.

Twenty minutes later Em yelled.

"LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

We started chucking snowballs at the other team like there was no tomorrow.

This is probably the most fun I've ever had. I think I might actually like it better here than in Phoenix. About fifteen minutes in the fight, I got tackled. No, not by a human, but by a dog, a black lab to be exact.

"Hey, buddy! You should go tackle the people on the other team, ok?"

I pointed to Jazz, Alice, and Rose. To my surprise, the dog actually went over and tackled them, destroying their fort! This means we won!

"WE WON WE WON! IN ALL OF YOUR FACES!"

Em chanted that while he ran over to the other fort to rescue them from our "secret weapon."

We all started wrestling in the snow and having a jolly good time.

Pretty soon we were all cold and tired and we went inside to take a nap.

I soon fell asleep and had a horrible nightmare.

_Bella's nightmare_

_Our group was alone in a dark room with looks of sheer terror on all of their faces, mine included. Pretty soon we heard footsteps coming closer and closer to us. We were all to scared to move, to scream, to do anything but breathe and blink. All the sudden I saw a man in a black flowing robe put a boney white claw like hand on Em's shoulder. One after one more men in black flowing robes appeared and put a hand on each one of my friend's shoulders. But I didn't get a hand, and I had no idea why. These creatures, obviously not human, took off their hoods slowly to reveal their crimson red eyes. Pretty soon they all bent down and bit my friends' throats one by one. Then I realized they were vampires. After ten seconds they all disappeared, leaving all my friends withering in pain. Pretty soon I felt an ice cold hand on my shoulder and an evil voice whispering in my ear. "There is nothing you can do, their transformation will soon be complete, and they will be one of us, just like you." I turned around and the figure was gone. What did he mean by just like you? Suddenly a mirror appeared and I looked into it. My eyes where the same freaky color as all of those vampires._

I woke up screaming with a concerned Edward whispering "It's all right. It was just a dream, just a dream," in my ear. I turned around and hugged Edward because that dream seemed too real. I looked around and saw that everyone was still sleeping.

"Edward, will you go on a walk with me? I'm still pretty freaked out about the dream."

"Sure Bella lets go."

So we walked outside for a while in complete silence. Not the awkward kind, but the comfortable kind. About ten minutes later Edward started asking questions like "What's your favorite color?" or "What's your favorite band?" you know questions like that. I was answering those questions as fast as I could.

We started walking again in silence when the unthinkable happened.

**A/N**

**Ooooh, my first real cliffy ending! I hope you enjoy my story, I love it so far! There is going to be a dramatic twist, you just wait and see. The Edward and Bella romance is just starting, not really they are just friends right now, but just you wait! Please review because if you do then get cookies and a date with a twilight guy of your choice! PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE YOU TO DEATH IF YOU DID! **

**Your friend who is desperate for reviews, **

**bella-cullen1989**


	5. The Unthinkable

**A/N **

**Sorry I left you with such a cliff hanger, I couldn't control myself! Now there are going to be a lot of surprise twists and turns for right now, so prepare yourselves! I know you hate me for the cliff hanger but Christmas was very busy for me with my new guitar! So consider it a late Christmas present! Also, any idea's for the story PM me! **

BPOV

Then the unthinkable happened. I saw my car coming down the road, and from what Edward told me, so were Jazz and Rose's parent's car. Jazz and Rose rushed outside with their stuff when it happened.

All of the sudden Jazz and Rose's parent's car spun out of control… and hit my car. You know how in movies when something happens, you see it slower? Well not here, I saw it regular speed, the one event that would change my life dramatically forever.

The next thing I remember is trying to run out to my parents, but Edward was pulling me back. Students had come out to see what happened, and people were calling 911. When it finally hit me, that my parents could possibly be dead, I sank down in the snow balling and screaming "MOM, DAD, DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" This is the worst thing that could have happened. I have no other known relatives that are alive, so I am an orphan.

Edward just pulled me into his arms trying to comfort me. After about ten minutes, the ambulances arrived. Apparently, there were many accidents all over Forks and they had a shortage of ambulances.

The last thing I remember before passing out, is whispering, "Please God, don't let them leave me, not now."

I woke up about ten minutes later and we arrived at the hospital. I was in a zombie like trance when we entered the waiting room. I suddenly remembered that Rose and Jazz's parents had been in the other car, and that they were probably as shocked as I was. I walked over to a crying Rose. Jazz was almost in tears but he needed to comfort his sister right now and stay strong,

"How are you feeling Rose?"

"How DARE you ask how I'm feeling? If it wasn't for your parents, mine would still be alive! This is your entire fault for moving here in the first place! Just GO AWAY!"

After her little yelling rampage, I was sobbing on the floor and Rose was sobbing too. Jazz looked over at me with apologies in his eyes from what she just said. Anger bubbled up inside of me; and the next statement I said is one I greatly regret,

"YOU THINK IT'S BECAUSE OF ME? WHAT DID I HAVE TO DO WITH IT! IT WAS ALL JUST A COINCIDENCE AND GOD WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN! SO HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THIS BEING MY FAULT!"

By this point, Rose and I were sobbing even harder. How could such a perfect day turned into my worst nightmare.

A young doctor, not a day over 25, walked in.

"Isabella Swan? My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Your parents just came out of surgery, I'm going to tell you the truth; it's not looking good right now. Do you have any other relatives that can take care of you right now?"

Between choked sobs, I managed to say,

"No sir, I do not."

"Well, I see you have met my sons and daughter, you may stay at our house for the time being, Jazz and Rose? Please come with me. Bella, Edward will show you to your parents' room. Edward, they are in room 235 in the ICU. Tell them I sent you."

As Jasper and Rose walked off with Dr. Cullen, Edward and I slowly walked to my parents' room.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what you have gone through today. I can't even imagine going through that. Both my parents died when I was about one or two, and Carlisle and Esme adopted me. Jasper and Rose are my cousins, so we are a bit frantic right now. But I am still sorry for what has happened."

We were finally in front of my parents' room. I walked inside and saw the extent of their injuries. They were so bad that Edward had to support me as I walked to my mother's bed side. I kneeled by her side and started to pray when my mother opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetie. If you haven't noticed, my time on this earth is drawing ending very soon. You will find the will in my desk in the drawer, on the left, in the middle. I love you so much, and no matter what I will always be with you. I just wanted to let you know that even though I'm not here, I will be watching over you."

"I love you, mom."

I managed to choke that through my uncontrollable sobs. Those were the last words I ever said to my mom while she was alive.

Edward was holding me as my mom's heart came to a stop. I did know she was in a better place, but she shouldn't have left me this early. She won't get to hear me gush about my first boyfriend and my first kiss. She wouldn't help me go dress shopping for my senior prom. She wouldn't see me graduate high school. She would never see me get married or help me plan my wedding. All of the things she wouldn't see me get to do brought another round of sobbing into Edward's already ruined shirt.

"I'll leave now. I see you need to spend some time alone with your dad…"

"Don't leave. I have no one left, and I really need some comfort. Please don't leave me like my mom did."

So he stayed. He just sat there and gave me comfort. Three hours later, my dad woke up.

"Hi daddy, mom is dead."

"I would have guessed so much, she was injured so badly. Princess, I love you and I always will. Even though I won't be there for prom or your wedding, I will always be watching. I love you, and I will never leave you. I will always be in your heart."

His heart stopped beating at that moment and just I kept balling. I had lost my parents. Where was I going to stay? I don't want to go into foster care, never! We went back into the waiting room to tell the others the horrible news about how I was now an orphan.

**A/N**

**I bet you didn't see that one coming. It was a very sad chapter, yes. I cried while I wrote this. It was so sad and so tear jerking, I couldn't resist. I'm sorry for writing such a sad chapter, but things will get a little worse before they can get better. Consider this my late Christmas present! Love you all **

**bella-swan1989**


	6. Help

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! My Internet has been down and we had to rebuild my computer!!!!!!!!!!! I am so very sorry! It has also taken a very long time to write this chapter I'm so very sorry! **

As we walked back the waiting room to tell everyone the sad news, I started to feel very dizzy.

"Bella, are you ok?"

was the last thing I heard Edward say before I was enveloped in darkness.

About three minutes later, or so I was told, I woke up with every one surrounding me.

"Hey, everyone, she's waking up!"

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw everyone surrounding me, except Rosalie, of course.

"Hey guys, did Edward tell you?"

"Ya Bella, I'm so sorry."

That is what pretty much everyone said. Now I would have to plan the funeral, go through the will, sell the house, all of that fun stuff. I better go get the will so I can see who I am now living with.

Going back to the house was very hard, so was looking through my mom's desk to find the will. I found it though, after about a hour. I would have found it sooner, but the tears became too much at some points to focus on anything. I read through the will and found out that everything was left to me, and that I was to choose my new guardian if I was under the age of 18, which I was. I don't know who to stay with. I remember Dr. Cullen said I could stay with their family for a while, but have them as my guardians? I don't they would want me. They already have to take care of Rose and Jazz, but me as well? It wont hurt to ask.

I had to go to the Cullen's house, but I didn't have a car and I don't know where they live. Oh, Alice put her number in my phone. She picked up on the third ring.

"Alice? It's Bella. Could you come pick me up? I have all my stuff packed but no where to stay, and your dad told me I could stay with you guys for a while."

She said it would be no problem. I told her my address and waited for her to pick me up.

About fifteen minutes later her canary yellow sports car pulled up. I gathered all my stuff, which wasn't a lot, and put it in her trunk. I opened the door and sat in the front seat, and for some reason, just broke down. Alice was in shock for about five seconds before she started comforting me.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh Bella its ok. I know it's hard, I lost my parents too, it will be ok. At least they are in a better place now."

It took about ten minutes to calm down, but I did.

"Hey Alice?"

"Ya?"

"Does Rose hate me?"

"Well she's not your biggest fan?"

My face fell when she said that. I thought Rose was really nice and I thought she liked me, until the waiting room today.

"But why Alice? What did I ever do to her?"

"She thinks it's your fault that her parents are dead. I'm kinda mad at her for thinking that, because it's not. Bella you need to know that it's NOT your fault that Rose's parents are dead or that your parents are dead. Rose may be my cousin, but she is being a jerk right now."

"Ok. Sorry that I'm imposing on your family right now, it's just that I don't know any one else that lives in Forks or close to here, so thanks."

"No problem."

The rest of the twenty minute drive was silent. Silence was not good, because it left me room to think. Think about my parents, the memories, the fun times, and the sad times. They were there for me when I got my drivers license, my first break up, my first date, even my first words. I just can't believe that my parents, my mommy and daddy, are gone.

When we got to the house, which was huge and beautiful, Alice helped me unload my things from the trunk and we headed inside. The whole gang was there, plus a women I didn't recognize. That must be Esme. I told everyone I had important buisness to discuss with them, so all of us, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Jazz, Emmett, and Rose (surprisingly) gathered in a circle on the carpet in the living room.

"Now you know that there were two very very sad accidents today, one of those have left me orphaned. In my parents' will it says I can choose my gaurdian. I was hopping, but feel free to say no, that you, Carlisle and Esme, could be my gaurdian's? Feel free to say no. I know I'm just a girl that have inconvinanced your family, and I wouldn't be offended if you said no. I know you are also taking care of Rose and Jazz, and I would be a hassel. But I would pay for everything, clean earn my..."

"Bella, STOP RAMBELING!"

Who knew that Pix could have such a loud voice? Anyway, I knew they were going to say no. I guess I could just go into the foster care system, it can't be that bad....

"Bella, Esme and I would love you to stay. You can sleep in Alice's room for now, while Esme helps you change the guest room into your new bedroom. Rose and Jazz, you can stay in the guest rooms you usually stay in. Go ahead and unpack your stuff."

I followed Alice up to her room and asked where I could put my stuff. She was shocked at the lack of stuff I brought, so she told me to put it in her closet. The closet was three times bigger than her room! I just put the box on the floor and walked back out to her room.

"Bella, I really am sorry about what happened to your parents today, but I have to go talk to Rose. Will you be ok?"

All I could do was nod my head. Before she went out of the room she hugged me then left me to my thoughts. A hide-a-way bed was pulled out. I guess that will be my new bed for a while. I just layed down and started sobbing. Letting all the pain flow felt good, but the pain was still so strong. I felt two arms wrap around me, and I rolled over and saw Edward.

"Bella, it will be ok. I know it will, shhhh Bella, shhhh."

I started crying even more, ruining his shirt with my salty tears. He didn't seem to care though, he kept comforting me as I wept over the loss of my parents.

It was about midnight before I stopped crying. I looked at Edward and thanked him for comforting me.

"Just go to sleep Bella, go to sleep. I will be right here when you wake up. Sweet dreams."

**A/N**

**Awww wasn't that sad? It was also very sweet. Will Bella and Edward ever get together? Will Rose and Bella ever be friends again? Only I know the answers, so just tune in! Again sorry about the delay. Not only did my internet not work, I found out my gramps, whom I am very close to, has about 2-5 years to live. Also his little sister, my great aunt, is in a coma and is probably gonna die. I'm very sorry I didnt update this earlier! You all get cookies!**

**bella-cullen1989**


	7. FFF

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I have forgotten to do my disclaimers, whoopsi daisy! Anyway, as you can see this chapter is called FFF, anyone (besides JASPERHALEFOREVER) can guess what the three F's mean, they get a preview of the next chappy! I know I'm mean for that, but whatever. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed, I want to let you know they bring me great joy! I do want to thank JASPERHALEFOREVEER because she has reviewed all of the chapters! Cookies for you! Anyway, I have gotten some complaints about how the story is moving a bit to fast, (actually just one) so it's gonna move a little slower, FYI! Now, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Only Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own the minor characters, like Mr. Vault and Mr. Manley! **

BPOV

The past three days have been very hectic. I've had to go threw my parents will, clean up the house (which was very hard), plan the funeral, and today shopping. All the girls (even Rose, much to her dislike) were going shopping today. I was getting stuff to decorate my new room, a dress for the funeral, and new clothes. I insisted on paying, because my parents were so stinking rich, but they said that I was family now, and it would be nonsense to pay. So we all loaded up into Esme's Audi and drove off to Seattle. I sat in front with Esme while Pix and Rose sat in the back. Esme and I made small talk while Alice was talking to Rose about something, I couldn't quite hear.

"You know Bella, if you ever need to talk, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Esme, that means a lot."

The rest of the car ride was silent, until we got to the mall. I swear that is the biggest mall I have ever seen! I'm pretty sure I'll find everything I need here.

Alice and Rose went to go look at dresses while Esme and I went to go look for paint and decorations for my room. I decided that I wanted my room to be a mix of royal blue and light blue.

After about an hour, Esme and I got everything we needed. We met Alice and Rose at the food court. We had taco's for lunch then we split up again, except I went with Alice and Rose went with Esme.

"Come on Belo, we have to get you a new wardrobe. I mean come on, did you ONLY wear sneakers, t-shirts, and jeans? This is Forks for crying out loud, you need warmer clothes! You also need a dress, for tomorrow. You also need make-up. I'm not saying your not pretty, which you are, it's just make-up would make you drop dead gorgeous!"

Six hours later, after some intense shopping, I had seven shirts, five skirts, ten pairs of jeans, three dresses, five heels, six pairs of other shoes, and ten camisoles. I also got a bunch of make-up, too much for one person if you ask me. I don't think I will ever go shopping with Pix again, that was way to intense.

When we got home two hours later, Esme and I painted my room and put all the furniture in it. After it was all dry, it was midnight. I would have to get up early tomorrow to go to my parent's funeral.

I when I woke up from the horrible night mare I was screaming so loud. After I calmed down I started crying, it was like reliving the accident all over again. Then I saw Edward walk in the room with concerned eyes. He had helped me so much, he was just too nice. He came over and just held me my I cried. After I calmed down, we started talking.

"Bella, what was your night mare about?"

"I-it w-was h-h-horrible! It w-was like re-r-reliving the a-accident all o-over again!"

"Shhhh Bella it's ok, it's ok, it was just a dream. Why don't you go back to sleep, its three in the morning after all."

"I'm sorry I woke you up. You should go back to sleep, I won't be able too after that, it's ok, I want you to get your sleep."

"I'll stay with you Bella don't worry. Just go to sleep. Sweet dreams Bella."

He started humming in my ear, it sounded like a lullaby. It was so soothing that I soon fell asleep.

Someone was jumping on my bed screaming "WAKE UP BELO, WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes and saw Pix and Em. This is just a great way to start one of the saddest days of my life.

"Belo, go take a shower and meet me in my room, I'll have clothes and stuff in there for you."

So I did as Pix said. I got up and took a shower. I knew that she wanted to get me ready soon, but the hot water of the shower could not be rushed. I used my favorite strawberry shampoo, and it calmed me down a lot actually. After the hot water ran out, I put on my robe and headed to Pix's bathroom.

After three hours of Pix playing "Bella Barbie" on me, it was time to go. I don't think I'm ready for this, but it's now or never. I drove with Edward in his Volvo to the funeral. We made small talk, but most of the ride was silent. I just studied my outfit. I had a black dress on that went to right above my knees. It was form fitting and it had silver detail on it. My shoes were black death traps, three inch pumps. My hair was in ringlets, which looked very cute. My side swept bangs were straight, not covering my eye for a change.

We got there and we took our seats up in the front. It was a very small funeral, mostly kids from school and a few people from the hospital. A couple people made their speeches, then it was my turn. I took a deep breath and walked to the front.

"Renee and Charlie Swan were great parents, the best I could ask for. The early and untimely death of these two wonderful people was a shock. My parents showed me unconditional love, as well as a love for God. They were my roll models, my hero's. They taught me many life lessons, such as no matter what, God is there for you. When I watched my parents get killed in the accident, all I could do was ask God not to take them away from me, but obviously He had other plans. I know that they will always be watching over me, but I will still miss them. At least they didn't have to suffer long, and they are in a better place. I miss you, mom and dad."

At the end of my speech I was in tears. I went to go take my seat by Esme and she put her arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

When we got to the cemetery it all hit me, that I wouldn't see my parents until I went to heaven. They lowered the caskets' into the ground. After they were lowered into the ground, I placed a white rose on my dad's grave and a pink rose on my Mom's. After that we left.

On the drive back home I broke down and cried. I just cried, I couldn't do anything else. When we got to the house I hurried up to my room and took off my dress and shoes. I changed into sweats and a t shirt and just curled up in my bed and cried.

I heard a knock on my door and I yelled "Come in." **A/N**

**Guess who is at the door? You won't know until later today or more likely tomorrow! Muhahahahaha! Anyway, if you can guess what FFF stands for, you get a preview of the next chappy! Member I like reviews! They make me so happy! I love all you guys thanks for reading!**

**bell-cullen1989 **


	8. Belo and Em History

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Did you know that all of rock? I mean come on, I've had this chapter posted for not even a week and I've gotten 24 FREAKIN REVIEWS! And there have been 37 story subscriptions and such! I love you guys so much! Oh and don't forget to review, because if you review you get a cake of your choice! Plus a dollar! Yes my friends a whole one hundred cents! So enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does! I do own Mark, Marcia, Emily, Samantha, Hank, Lylly, Annabelle, and Jupiter. ** BPOV

To my utter shock and surprise, Em walked in. Great, I thought, my make-up is smeared, my eyes are red, and I'm crying. Great timing Em, just great.

"Everyone else went to help plan the, uh, other funeral. It was family only, so I had to stay. I knew you would be pretty sad, so I came to see if you are ok."

I didn't think Em would be this kind to me, seeing as his girlfriend pretty much loathed me. Em really is very sweet.

"Em, to tell you the truth, I'm not ok, not at all. But I know you don't want to listen to my problems, since you've probably been doing that with Rose, so go watch football or something. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine."

"No Bella, I can see you arn't fine."

After he said that he came over and sat next to me on my bed and put his arm around me. I just leaned my head on his shoulder and started to silently break down. He just rubbed my back and sat there. After I calmed down a bit we started talking.

"Hey Em?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"How old were you when the Cullen's adopted you?"

"Would you just like to hear my story, it will take a lot less time."

"Sure Em, I would love to."

"Ok. So when I was around ten my family and I, including my parents, my brother, and my two sisters, decided to go on a camping trip. One of my sisters was my twin, and then my brother was one year older than me, and my other sister was a year younger than me. Anyway, this wasn't your basic camping trip, we all back packed out into the wilderness of Mount Rainier. My parent's names were Marcia and Mark McCarthy. My twin sister was Emily, my other sister was Samantha, and my older brother's name was Hank. Anyway, we were camping out in Goat Rocks. We had a lot of fun fishing, hiking, playing pranks, singing around the campfire while I played the guitar, you know all that fun stuff."

Then his face got very thoughtful. I had a feeling that the bad part was coming.

"It was our last night there. We were all sad, but happy because we would get to actually shower for the first time in a week. My brother and I were sharing a tent, my sisters were sharing a tent, and then my parents. The food was by our parents' tent, which was not a good thing. Late at night, I heard rustling in the bushes, and then a bear roar. Hank had a shot gun next to him, since my father and he went hunting during the trip, and got up to go confront the bear. That was a bad idea. Fortunately, I just heard the attacks and didn't see them. First I heard my parent's screaming and the mauling, then my brother, then my sister's. I got into my sleeping bag and curled up. I heard the bear pass my tent, but it never came in. After about ten minutes, when I knew the bear was gone, I went to go check on my family. I knew that they weren't alive, but I needed a cell phone to call 911 to come rescue me. The sight of my mauled family still haunts me to this day, it was horrible. I found my dad's cell phone and called 911. I was rescued after about an hour. I went back to my house and found my parents' will. Edward was my best friend at the time, and I didn't have any other family at the time, so I chose Esme and Carlisle as my guardian's. I know we all have the last name of Cullen, and we all claim to be brother and sister, but we are really all adopted. So, what's your story?"

One tear escaped his eye as he told the story, and I wiped it away.

"Em, it's ok to cry. I'm sorry that happened to you, thats horrible. Well my story Isn't that interesting. I was born in Venice, Italy. I lived there until I was ten, and it was great! But I wasn't always an only child. I had an identical twin sister and a younger sister and an older sister. At the time, my older sister was sixteen, and my younger sister was about five. I was sick with the flu, and my older sister, Lylly, twin sister Annabelle, and my younger sister, Jupiter, all went to the store to get my flu medicine. It started out that Lylly just wanted to go, but then Annabelle needed to get some pencils for school, and Jupiter was throwing a tantrum, and she always wanted to go to the store. So they all left while my parents were making me lunch."

By now I was getting very emotional and Em just gave me a hug to comfort me.

"Then, about an hour later, we got a phone call. There had been a burglary at the store, and the robbers were armed. Lylly tried to help an elderly woman because her purse was being stolen, and so did Annabelle and Jupiter, but t-they s-sh-shot t-th-them."

I took a quick pause as I pulled my self together, then started the story again.

"They were at the hospital in critical condition. We rushed there as quick as we could. We each took shifts. Each of us by each of my siblings, then we would rotate. After about five hours of this, I was at Annabelle's bedside, praying. Then I heard her wake up. 'Oh Bella, I love you so much. I can't believe this happened, crazy huh? I just wanted to let you know that I feel God is bringing my time on Earth to an end. I will always watch over you, Bella. I want you to have my necklace. I love you so much Bella.' Then her heart beat stopped and I was sobbing. At the same time my other siblings died. My parents and I were sobbing for the losses. After the funeral's, we couldn't take it anymore in Italy, so we moved to Arizona. It also turns out that my other two siblings left me their necklace's. We all got a necklace at birth with our letter on it. I still have those today. Why the will didn't mention my siblings is because after they passed on, my parents re wrote it so that everything went to me. Anyway, in Arizona I only made one friend, because I was still grieving the loss of my sisters. It's a shock that I actually made friends here in Forks. It is helping me overcome the ache in my heart from losing my sisters. I don't know what I would do without you guys, thank you."

I was sobbing into Emmett's shoulder now. He was comforting me in a very big brotherly way. After about ten minutes, we started talking. Not about anything in particular, just more about the past.

It was about an hour later when we heard everyone get home, so we went downstairs to join them.

**A/N**

**So how bout them apples? I bet you never expected that! So you learned more about my two favorite characters! I hope you like this! Remember, reviews are wonderful! Love you all!**

**bella-cullen1989**


	9. A Funeral and The Crazy Fun Mall

**A/N**

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all of the reviews, story alerts, favorite story, and such! I love all of you so much you guys all made my day! Could someone please tell me how to see how many hits I've gotten on the story? I want to know! Anyway, this chapter will have a funny part, since I love doing those. The funny part is based off of something I did with my friends, enjoy! By the way FFF stands for friends, flowers, and funerals. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, I do own most of the plot line though! And I own The Crazy Fun Mall if there isn't one already! Also, I own Patricia, the store clerk!**

BPOV

Today was the day for the other funeral. I didn't think I had it in me to go, but somehow I did. I am still grieving the loss of my parents, but everyone has helped a lot, especially Edward. He always came in after I had nightmares to lull me to sleep, and he always stayed there. He helped me go through all of my parents' stuff, because it was so hard. Edward has helped me so much with this. He has been my shoulder to cry on, and my comforter. I've known him for all of what, three weeks? I think I'm in love with Edward. I am in love with Edward Cullen, I just wanted to shout it to the world! I know he doesn't love me in the same way, just like a sister. But who could blame him, I'm just plain jane Bella! Oh well, at least we can be brother and sister.

It was time to go to the funeral, and I was riding with Edward again. We got into his Volvo and rode to the funeral in silence. We had to go early, to help set up. I realized it was the same place were my parents' funeral was held, and I broke down. I missed them so much, I love you mom and dad.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

He was so concerned, it made me blush. He was so sweet and caring, I'm so lucky to have him in my life.

"C-can w-we p-pull over? I n-need t-to c-calm down."

"Sure."

So we pulled over to the side of the road. I climbed into his lap and sobbed into his shoulder as he murmured comforting words to me. After I calmed down, I looked him in the eye and just started thanking him.

"Edward, thank you so much for being my shoulder to cry on, my comforter, and my best friend. You are the only one who has been with me through it all. You don't know how much this means to me."

Then I told him about my past, and he just listened. We were there for a half an hour, and he listened. I was in tears in the end and he just kept saying I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry.

"Well Bella, now that you told me your past, I will tell you mine. As you know, I am adopted. Esme and Carlisle are my godparents. Just after I was born, we moved from Forks to Chicago, we as in my parents and I. When we got there, my mother started to feel very ill. She went through so many tests and it turned out she had cancer, stage four, and had two weeks to live. We did as much as we could during those two weeks, we spent a lot of time together."

He paused to wipe the tears off of his face. I gave him a hug and helped him wipe off the tears. I spoke then,

"It's ok to cry."

"Thanks Bella, anyway back to the story. She died one week and five days after her diagnosis. It happened all so fast. One second we were walking at the zoo then she just dropped dead. It was horrible, but expected. After the funeral, my dad wasn't the same. A month later, he committed suicide. I saw him do it, but I was to late. I heard the gun fire, and watched the blood pool around his lifeless body. I was ten. I read through the will with my lawyer and it said I was to live with Carlisle and Esme and everything was left to me."

Just as I gave him another hug, his phone rang.

"Yes Carlisle. Ok Carlisle. We will be there in one minute. Bella, we have to go now, the ceremony is starting."

We drove to the funeral, each in our own thoughts. He held my hand the whole way, which wasn't unusual. We got there and the funeral went like my parents'. I was numb through the whole thing, so I didn't care.

We went home and all of us changed, then all the kids hung out in the living room. Then Emmett had the best idea ever!

"Hey guys, do you want to go to The Crazy Fun Mall? We could make it a scavenger hunt, and all dress up crazy! Please, it would be so much fun!"

After much bribing to get Alice to come, we all went up to our room's and got dressed all crazy.

"Ok so here are the teams: Rose and I, Alice and Jazz, and Eddie and Bella. Here are your lists, and GO!"

We all took the lists and got into the cars and drove off. Even though I haven't lived in Forks that long, I knew what this place was. It was supposed to be a mall with the most random fun stores in it. One thing is that it was absolutely against the rules to take pictures, which we would be doing. We got there before everyone else and started the list. He read the first thing on the list out loud:

"1: Find a purple feather boa and take a picture of it on you."

We ran to the Necessories (pronounced neck sessories, I own it if it doesn't exist.) and found the purple boa's. We had to take the pictures very fast, otherwise we would get caught.

After that we had to: Find crazy sunglasses and take a picture with them on, find a cool teddy bear, take a picture of me hugging the hottest guy we could find (for some reason Edward didn't like that), a picture of Edward hugging the hottest girl we could find (although he told me that was me, I blushed so hard), take a picture in a dressing room, a picture with Edward in a prom dress, a picture of me in a tux, a picture of us in the middle of the mall, get a job application from a random store, get three free samples of anything, get a business card, get a picture with an orange neck tie, get a picture with a feathered hat, get a penny from the free change box, get a picture with a stuffed elephant, and get a shopping bag.

We were on our last one which was get a picture with a store clerk. Edward texted everyone telling them that we were on our last one, we were winning! We found this older lady, who was a store clerk.

"Hey, Edward, that lady looks nice, let's ask her for a picture."

"Ok."

So we went up to her, and her name tag said Patricia. We decided I would ask her.

"Excuse me, Patricia? We are on a mall scavenger hunt and we were wondering if we could take a picture with you?"

Well we took it anyway, and she was shocked. Then she started yelling.

"SECURITY, SECURITY, CODE 204, CODE 204, TEENAGERS WITH CAMERAS!"

"Oh crud Edward!"

I

I screamed as mall security chased us down and handcuffed us, yes handcuffed! Then they started asking us a bunch of random questions, one of them was if there was anyone else with us. We said yes and they told us to call them and have them meet us here. So Edward did and they showed up about two minutes later. Then the mall cop gave us a lecture.

"DO YOU REALISE ALL OF THE TROUBLE YOU HAVE CAUSED THIS MALL? THERE IS CLEARLY A NO CAMERA POLICY, AND YOU BROKE IT. YOU ARE BAN FROM THIS MALL FOR SIX MONTHS, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

We all murmured yes sir then drove home. When Edward and I got to the car we laughed so hard that we had tears rolling down our cheeks. We listened to our favorite radio station on the way home while he held my had. When we got home we watched a movie then headed to bed. I gave Edward a hug then he kissed me on the fore head and said goodnight, like we do every night.

I jumped on my bed and went right to sleep, then the nightmares started.

**A/N**

**Was this a hit or miss? Was it good or bad? Tell me and review please! You know I love your reviews! Review and get cookies! Yay! So you know you want to come one please it makes my day! All of you rock who have read this by the way!**

**bella-cullen1989 **


	10. A Visit To Town

**A/N**

**Thank you to all of the ummmm five people that reviewed. I am a little disappointed, this story has been up for about twenty four hours and three reviews. I see I'm going to have to do chapter ransoms, until I get ten reviews, then I will put up another chapter. I'm sorry but if you guys won't review, then I wont post. Thank you to all who have reviewed. A special thanks to JASPERHALEFOREVER, DistractedButSerious, EMMETRULEs247, DAE MRS CULLEN, and justm () for actually reviewing this chapter!! And my beta or whatever is EMMETRULEs247! Thanks for helping! Now remember I would like at least 10 reviews! Thanks for understanding guys! Now for the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything in the book sadly. I DO own a copy of all the books though :P I also don't own Anberlin.

BPOV

_Bella's dream._

_It was snowing and I was in the car with my parents. We were driving when we got hit from the front. We were spinning around and around when suddenly everything stopped. There was a burn in my throat as the blood seeped out of my parents. The only way to take the burn away was to drain the blood, but they were my parents, I couldn't do that! But their blood smelt so good, like fresh baked cookies. It was getting harder and harder to resist the temptation, they were my parents but their blood smelt so good. I couldn't resist anymore. I put my mouth at my mother's neck and sucked the luscious blood. It tasted so good, and the burn went away. Then without thinking I did the same to my dad. When I had finished, I started to scream at what I did._

"Bella, Bella, wake up! Wake up darn it, stop screaming! It was just a dream, just a dream."

I would know that velvet satin voice anywhere, Edward. Was that all really just a dream? It seemed so real, so right. I realized I had been screaming then stopped. But then I started sobbing. That dream was horrible, how could I even dream something like that? These dreams all started the day of the accident, why was this happening? Just then I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me. I turned around and sobbed into Edward's chest. Great, I thought, I was ruining yet another one of his shirts. He just rubbed my back and shushed me and said it was just a dream, that everything was fine.

"Bella, would you like to tell me what it was about?"

"Well, I was in the car with my parents the day of the accident. When we crashed there was blood everywhere. And I s-sucked the b-b-blood out of my p-parents. I-it w-was HORRIBLE!"

I just sobbing all over again being the big baby I am. He just hugged me again. It felt so right to be in his arms, like I BELONGED there. His arms were my happy place, my safe place. I didn't realize it was sunny outside until I looked up at him and saw the window behind him.

"Edward, what time is it?"

"Oh about nine o clock in the morning. Everyone is worried sick about you. How about you get ready, eat some breakfast, and we go somewhere together, deal?"

"Mr. Cullen, where would this somewhere be? You know I don't like surprises."

"But if I told you, Ms. Swan, it would ruin the surprise?"

I pouted and he chuckled. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left the room. Then Pix entered with a very scary look on her face. Something was up...

"BELLA GET IN THE SHOWER NOW! AFTER YOU ARE DONE REPORT TO MY ROOM!"

Too scared to disobey her, I just murmured ok and got in the shower. I stepped into the scalding hot water, and it felt so nice. After about twenty minutes I stepped out and got into my robe and headed to Alice's bathroom. Did I ever mention her bathroom is bigger than her room? It's just insane!

After three hours of Bella Barbie, Alice was done with me. I had on teal skinny jeans and a black shirt with Rock and Roll written all over it in different colors. My hair was naturally wavy, and I had just a touch of make-up on. Overall, I looked really good. I also had flats on with a zebra design on them.

"Oh, Bella, Edward told me to tell you to meet him by the Volvo! Also, bring a jacket."

Alice gave me a black zip-up hoodie and I walked outside to go meet Edward. He was standing next to his Volvo with nice jeans on and a black t shirt that clung tightly to his muscles. He also had a white zip up hoodie with him.

"Wow Bella, you look great!"

"You act like you're surprised."

I snickered as his face fell. I love messing with Edward, it was too much fun.

"No I mean, I just, uh...."

"Come on Edward I was just messing with you. Here I'll give you a hug to make it better."

I ran over to him and jumped on him and gave him a hug. He stumbled backwards and fell... with me on top of him. We just looked at each other and started laughing.

"Come on Bella, we need to get going."

So we got into the Volvo and drove off, to who knows where. He held my hand the whole time, rubbing soothing circles. Did he know how crazy that made me? I guess I will just have to get used to it, oh well. He parked the car and came over to my side to open the door for me and help me out. By the looks of it we were in Seattle.

"I thought you would need to get away for a day, so here we are!"

"Thanks Edward, now lets go to the music store."

He grabbed my hand, so he wouldn't lose me as he explained, and we headed off to the music store. It was probably the biggest one I had ever seen! I walked over to the A section and looked for Anberlin. I found their CD Cities. I popped the CD in and found Dismantle. Repair. This is my favorite song of theirs! I was rocking out when I felt Edward take my hand. He just looked at me like I was an alien from another planet.

"Here Edward, listen to this with me, it's really good!"

"Ok."

So we listened to the song and he admitted that it was very good, (YES!) We walked around for another half hour listening to random music. We did start a dance party in the middle of the store though, that got us kicked out.

We were walking down the street when my stomached growled. Oh ya, I didn't eat breakfast.

"I think it's time for Belo's feeding time. Lets go get an ice cream."

We stopped at an ice cream shop where it mixed the toppings into the ice cream. I got my ultimate favorite ice cream, strawberry ice cream with gummy bears and chocolate chip cookie dough. I made it once when I was a little kid and I've loved it ever since. Edward looked at me with a funny face and I just started laughing all over again. He got vanilla ice cream with chocolate chip cookie dough. We sat down and started eating our ice cream.

"Hey Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I try some of your ice cream?"

"Sure, as long as I can try some of yours."

He tried mine when the expression of shock crossed his face.

"Holy. Crap. THIS IS THE BEST ICE CREAM I HAVE EVER TASTED!!!!"

I was laughing so hard as others in the store applauded the sudden announcement.

When we finished our ice cream, we went shopping the rest of the day and had fun. Sure we got kicked out of a couple stores for "disturbing the peace" but it was fun! It was around seven when Edward suggested,

"Let's go get something to eat Bella."

So he grabbed my hand once more and we headed to the closest resturaunt.

**A/N**

**So what do you think? Will Eddie and Bella get together soon? Or will something bad happen? Are the dreams she's having just dreams... or more? Who knows! Please review, remember ten reviews and a new chapter! Thanks guys I love you but I need reviews to keep me goin! Thanks for reading!**

**bella-cullen1989 **


	11. Velvet and Satin

**A/N**

**I want to thank the people that ACTUALLY reviewed. You know who you are. I didn't get ten reviews which makes me very sad, I thought you people liked my story :'( anyway, I am snowed in yet again (thank the snow for this story all four feet of it) and have a snow day tomorrow for school so I am writing this chapter. So to those of you who reviewed thank you! I left you with a cliffy, so read carefully and slowly, enjoy! Oh and by the way, start a mosh pit in church, it's fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, but I did come up with the name for the restaurant. I don't own the Coca Cola Company either. **

BPOV:

We walked up, hand in hand, to one of the nicest Italian restaurants in Seattle. I had heard good reviews about Cibo, but I thought you needed a reservation to get in.

"Edward, you didn't make reservations did you?"

"No, but Carlisle and Esme are friends of the owners. I mean really good friends. We don't need reservations to get in, just my last name."

He gave me one of his dazzling award winning smiles, and we walked into Cibo. Edward walked right up to the podium like he owned the place. I wish I could have that kind of confidence...

"I'm Edward Cullen, son of Esme and Carlisle. I would like our usual table for two please, in the very back."

"Right this was sir and madam."

The waiter led us to the very back of the restaurant and sat us down at a very fancy table, fancier than all the rest. I felt like royalty around Edward, because he treats me like it. He is so kind to me! So nice, sweet, funny, and caring. Alice has pointed out, many times, that he likes me but I don't believe her. I'll believe that when he actually asks me out, which will be never!

"Bella, what would you like to drink?"

I could not get over how wonderfully soft his voice sounded, oh I better order.

"Actually I'm also ready to order. I'll have a Coke and the mushroom ravioli please."

"Alright and for you sir?"

His voice sounded so plain next to Edward's. Gosh why am I thinking of that boy all the time?

"I'll have a Coke and the spaghetti please."

"Call me back if there is _anything_ you need."

Ew. That was very disturbing, the doubling meaning to his words. Edward looked like he was going to chop his head off.

"Edward, calm down."

"Fine, but Bella, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Bella, ever since I met you, you have been a great friend. I felt an instant attraction to your kindness and warmth. You didn't even know us and you spent time with us. When the accident happened, you were so sad, so devastated. It was like an angel was so broken, shattered even. I helped put the angel back together. Bella, you are my best friend, but I feel more than that. Bella, I love you."

My whole world stopped right there. Did Edward actually love me? I thought it would be impossible for a god to love me, the broken Bella. This is my dream come true!

"Edward, I love you too, and I know your next question. I would love to be your girlfriend."

He smiled his one million watt smile and scooted closer to me. This dinner was the best one in my life. We held hands and just talked the whole time, smiling at each other. I'm so glad today was the last day of school because we could spend all winter break together! Edward Cullen as my first boyfriend, sweet!

We were walking back to the Volvo, hand in hand, when we saw Mike Newton. Every one at school who wasn't blind could clearly see that he was obsessed with me. We had to get out of here, now or a fight was going to start. You see Mike absolutely loathes Edward. He even tried to dye his hair the same color as Edward's, but it turned out orange. Then he got contacts to make his eyes look green, but they made them look like this really nasty puke color. We could obviously tell he was jealous of Edward.

"Edward, we need to go now! Mike is here."

"Ok love."

He called me love. That is the best nickname he could ever give me! Other couples have stupid nick names like boo and teddy bear. I'm so glad we aren't one of those couples.

We made a mad dash for the Volvo and made it in just in time. We drove away, then we just looked at each other and laughed. We couldn't believe that Mike Newton had made us run like little girls.

We got home around ten pm. As soon as we got inside, Alice swept me away. When we got up to her room I saw, to my surprise, Rose.

"Ok Bella and Rose, you need to talk this out. I'm sick and tired of my cousin and best friend fighting all of the time."

"Bella, I'm sorry for blaming you for the accident. It was just so hard to take in, and I blamed it on you. It was the easiest thing I could do to ease the sorrow, for a while. Then Em and I were talking today and I just broke down. It felt so good to let it out and I realized that it wasn't your fault, not at all. So I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you, I was being a stupid jerk. Friends?"

"Friends, Rose."

We got up and gave each other a hug while Alice awwwwwwwwed at us. She was also the first to ask the question that I knew was coming.

"Ok Bella, spill. I know you guys didn't just go out as friends, or at least that's not how it ended."

So I re-told them about the evening. They awwwed and ooooohed and laughed at the right places. These two are really my best friends.

"So did you two kiss?"

"No not yet, Alice."

"I mean come on! You guys declare your love to each other, go on a romantic date, and all you did was hold hands?"

"Yea, we will kiss when the time is right."

Then I swore I heard Rose mutter "That will be soon..."

"Guys I'm gonna go get ready for bed and say goodnight for Edward, then come back in here ok?"

"Mkay Bella!"

I got on my favorite PJ's,a midnight blue silk set with lounge pants and a camisole that wasn't too revealing. It was lined with black lace, and of course it was a gift from Alice.

I knocked on Edward's door and he came out with a t shirt and lounge pants on.

"I just came to say goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight love. And that shade of blue looks lovely with your skin tone."

I blushed really hard and he gave me a peck on the lips. It felt so good, so right to have his lips there. It's like his lips were made for mine. I gave him a hug then went back to Rose and Alice to tell them about my first kiss.

**A/N**

**Oh you guys must love me right now! Yes in the eleventh chapter (I made you wait so long muhahahahaha!) They finally got together. And I realize that I haven't been real clear in the time line. Bella arrives at Forks on a Wednesday in December, the first one I think. Anyway the funeral is the following Sunday for Bella's parents is like on Sunday. Then like 3 weeks later (more like 2 and a half) Rose and Jazz's parents' funeral, which is also on a Sunday. The crazy fun mall like right after that. Then the Friday following the second funeral is this right now. I don't know when the funeral planning was just take a guess! Oh ya and the accident was like on a Thursday, the day after Bella gets there! I hope that clears things up! Oh and review! I want just five this time, since you guys couldn't handle ten! **

**bella-cullen1989**


	12. GDO!

**A/N**

**Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday it was hectic! Also, we had a family emergancy so I couldn't really update, my great aunt died from the coma, so we had to go comfort my gramps. So I really couldn't update. My updates won't be as frequent, probably once every couple days. I have a 100 word test coming up so I can't be on as much! Sorry! Plus, I got kinda good grades on my report card... uh oh! Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or nothin about it. I also do not own any of the band names in here, or the companies. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned.**

BPOV

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-Huh."

"Nu-"

"SHUT THE HECK UP YOU TWO!"

Rose finally interrupted Alice and I's argument on weather or not Edward actually kissed me. My very first kiss, it was so exciting! I mean not only do I have Edward Cullen as a boyfriend, but he was my first kiss! Alice snapped out of her doubting mind and started asking the questions.

"How long was it?"

"Just a peck on the lips, then a hug."

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Well ya! I mean he's Edward Cullen. He's also your brother, shouldn't you be disgusted?"

"No I'm not. Were his lips soft?"

"Yea I guess..."

"Ali just leave her alone. You can question her tomorrow when we go shopping for her date."

I really owed Rose big time now! I can't wait for the date, it will be the first official one as a couple. He wouldn't tell me where we were going. I hate surprises. But for Edward? Heck, I'd jump out of a plane for that boy!

"Good thing we have a snow day tomorrow, more shopping time!"

Alice would do anything for more shopping time, skip school, sneak in the mall early, anything! Oh and don't even ask me what she would do to get the seasons latest styles first. That is a completely different and very long story. Oh well I need some girl time.

"Oh, and we are getting our hair and nails done!"

Gosh that evil little pixie...

"Do we have to do that all in one day? I mean it seems like a l-"

"It is NOT a lot, so suck it up like a man and when get your nails done, you will like it."

The ferocity in her voice and the look on face just made me laugh so hard. Soon both she and Rose joined in the laughter.

Oh my gosh, it's one am! We are heading out to go shopping at six am! Oh shiz. I better tell them.

"Guys, it's one am! We need to sleep!"

I ran up and turned out the lights. We all said goodnight to each other and went to sleep.

Surprisingly I wasn't tired this morning after five hours of sleep. Also, I didn't have any of those freaky night mares. They were really starting to freak me out. Alice new all about dreams and what they meant, I guess I will just ask her.

"Come on Bella let's _go."_

"Coming!"

We all hopped into Alice's car and drove off. During the hour drive, we listened to a CD that Alice burned especially for today. The first song that came up was Hot N Cold by Katey Perry. We all laughed at the memory of the first day I met them...

"_So, Emmett and Edward, do you play any musical instruments or sing?"_

_They both looked truly shocked that I would be so bold and ask these questions._

_Emmett answered first._

"_Well, I play the guitar, both electric and acoustic. Oh, and I sing!"_

_Right after he said that, he hopped up on the table and started singing Hot n Cold by Katey Perry (A/N look up that song and listen to it, its amazing!)_

_You're hot and you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out _

_You're up then you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight and break up _

_We kiss and we make up! _

Everyone around us, including Alice, and I'm assuming Jasper and Rose, were laughing so hard. That is a total chick song! Who knew that Emmett listened to songs like that!

I laughed at the memory as did Rose and Alice. We talked about girl stuff on the way to the mall while singing along to the songs.

When we got to the mall it had just opened. We rushed in and of course the first store we rush into is Victoria Secret. This is the one store I absolutely loathe because of the models all over the walls.

"Oh no! We are not going in here!"

"Yes we are, or we will buy you everything that we want to whether you like it or not!"

Darn that evil pixie...

"FINE!"

So we shopped at American Eagle, Hollister, Victoria Secret, Anchor Blue, Wet Seal, JC Pennies, and many many other stores. At the end of this I had five sets of bra's and panties, three pajama sets, five shirts, six blouses, two skirts, six dresses, and fifteen pairs of shoes, FIFTEEN! Gosh they can get insane with shopping!

After that we got our nails, hair, and make-up done. It wasn't that bad, I actually enjoyed it! I will never

Admit that though.

"Come on we got to get you back to the house! Wait, change into your new midnight blue dress and blue suede peep toe heels, now!"

The dress was a spaghetti strap midnight blue dress. It was tight right under the bust then flowed out to my knee. The shoe was a three inch peep toe heel. I loved them, even though I couldn't walk in them! Oh well, I don't think we will walk tonight.

We listened to the rest of the CD while we drove back to the house. When we got there I saw Edward standing at his Volvo. As soon as the car stopped I walked over to him and he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips then a hug.

"Bella, you look amazing! Let's go for a drive in my car for a while."

I was confused why he wanted to drive, but as I've said I would do anything for this boy

"Ok."

He opened the passenger door for me and I stepped inside.

**A/N**

**Awwwwwwwwwww girl bonding time! My friends and I did that once! Anyway, again sorry for the delay, as I said family emergency and then a day of school then more snow days then our school's roof almost collapsed and ya! It's been pretty hard on me so be patient! And remember not as frequent updates! Guess what GDO stands for! **

**bella-cullen1989**


	13. Date Night

**A/N **

**Sorry I haven't been able to update. Just a lot of things have come up, like my mom staying home from work. It's just I don't get that a lot and it's nice to have girl time. Also, my bro's b day is commin up fast actually it was last week hehehe sorry so I really needed to prepare and stuff! I'm really sorry though, I can't help a lot of these things! Mkay here we go! Plus I have a HUGE writers block! Oh ya, and my parents are being but faces and going to Hawaii without my bro and I, so we've been busy with that. I am desperately sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Although the plot line is all mine! **

BPOV

As soon as he started the car, I heard my favorite song, Dismantle. Repair. By Anberlin.

"I know this is your favorite. I made a CD of all your favorite songs."

Awwwwwww, how sweet could he get?

"Thanks Edward, that means a lot to me."

"Your welcome."

We drove around for another hour, and that's when I got curious as to where we were going.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"You will have to see."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yep I know!"

After another half an hour, we stopped in the middle of no where.

"What are we doing here?"

"Sorry, love, I have to blindfold you."

"Okay..."

So he blindfolded me and helped me back into the car. We drove for about another half an hour when we stopped. I heard Edward open the door then close it shut. I heard my door open and I felt Edwards' cool soft hand grab my own. We walked up some steps and we entered a room that smelled delicious. He took the blindfold off. I saw it was just the dinning room, but it was stunning! He escorted me over to my seat and pulled my chair out for me.

"I made all the food myself, I've been taking cooking classes since I was ten from Esme, I hope you like the food."

He was just to sweet! He made me dinner! Not a lot of other guys could do that, like Charlie. I swear that man couldn't cook for his life. Charlie, I miss him so much, but I won't let that ruin my evening. I took my first bite of the steak, and it was good! No, better than good, the BEST steak I have ever eaten!

"Oh. My. Flipping. Gosh. This is the best steak I've EVER tasted!"

"I'm glad you like it love."

We ate and talked for another hour or so, when we decided that we wanted to watch a movie. We went upstairs to change into our pajama's. I changed into my blue and green plaid pants with a white t shirt and a blue tank top under it. I walked downstairs and saw Edward, looking just like a God, in his red and blue plaid pants and tight fitting blue t shirt. Gosh, was he trying to toucher me?

"I thought we would watch Braveheart, because I know it is one of your all time favorite movies."

"Ok, I have to warn you, it WILL make me cry."

"You can use my shoulder."

So we sat down and put the movie in. When the main character started to fall in love, Edward started whispering to me.

"You know, I'm glad it's not like that now."

"Hmm, why?"

"I wouldn't want forbidden love, that would just suck. Plus, the way they treated the women, horrendous. I vow to never, EVER treat you like that love."

The intensity of the love in his eyes made him way to irresistible. I closed the gap in between our lips. Our lips were made for each other, they moved in sync. He broke the kiss but started trailing kisses from my collar bone up to my forehead then back. After that I did the same thing, then we went back to the lips. He moaned when I chewed on his bottom lip. We broke apart and looked into each others eyes while our foreheads were touching.

"Bella, I love you. I love you so much, you are my life."

After he said that I gave him a quick peck and said almost the exact same thing.

"Edward, I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my everything, I love you!"

We kissed for a couple more minutes then I moved onto his lap to watch the rest of the movie. I cried and hid my face in Edward's chest when William's love had her throat slit.

"This is another reason why I like living now a days."

I looked up at him and gave him another kiss. When we finished the movie, we talked.

"Bella, what do you want to do when you graduate high school?"

"Well, I guess get a job. I want to go to college, but I don't know what to do. I might take a year off then start going I guess. I've always wanted to be a child psychiatrist. You know, to help teens and children with their traumatic pasts and addictions. What do you want to do?"

"Hmmm, I think I will take a year off then go into therapy. You know, like helping all kinds of people with their pasts and stuff, I think it would be cool. Plus, I would get to help people which would be amazing. So were do you want to go to college?"

"Oregon State University. Go Beavers! Hahaha, anyway, it's were my parents met. It's also a really good school. How about you?"

"Same. Although my parents didn't meet there, I think its a gorgeous campus. Plus, if you're there, it will be amazing."

I gave him another kiss on the lips. We deepened the kiss, but not by that much. I didn't want to move fast, it's not how I was raised. We made out for another ten minutes, then started talking again. He, of course, was the first to ask questions again.

"What would your dream proposal be?"

"Hmmm, we would be walking on a beach, around sunset, hand in hand, after a day of fun. During summer of course. After we walked for a while we would kiss for a while, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Then he would bring out the ring and propose. We would have had to date at least a year and be eighteen. That or a really funny or unexpected one."

"I like the first one better."

"And why is that?"

"We would get to kiss, duh!"

That made me laugh really hard and I threw a pillow at him. We noticed it was about midnight, and we had church tomorrow.

"Edward, we need to go to bed. We have to leave the house at 10:30 in the morning! Come on!"

"Ok love. Let me walk you to your room."

He walked me to my room and gave me a kiss goodnight. I got ready for bed and as soon as I fell asleep, I dreamed of Edward.

**A/N **

**I'm sorry it's so late! I fell like a horrible person! Kill me if you want I deserve it! Review though please! I really did have writers block, it sucked so bad! I hate not bein able to write! And being grounded sucked too! I will write more this week since my parents will be in Hawaii, without me! O well at least I get to go to bed whenever I want muhahahahaha! **

**Peace out! **

**bella-cullen1989**


	14. More Quality Time

A/N

ZOMG I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING!!!!!!!! The last chapter was like major fluff, oh well hello! Lol, if you don't like them moving so slow as some would call it, then tooooooo bad! Cause thats how I want them to move muhahahahahaha!!!!!!!! lol so get ready for this next chapter cause it's gonna be tizight! Lol LOVE that word

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I also don't own Windy's I wish I owned Seth, sigh....

BPOV

Both Edward and I were super tired from our late night, but that would never stop us from going to church! I love this church, it has sweet music and a funny pastor. We got there and took our seats and of course Edward sat next to me and held my hand, like always. Todays message was on gratitude, which was perfect. I had a lot to be grateful for, like Edward, the Cullen's, and knowing God. I don't know what I would do without Him. After church let out we went to Wendy's, just like always. I ordered a kids meal, like always. Emmett always made fun of me cause he thought I got it for the toy, which he always took, hmmm.

"Getting a kids meal again Belo?"

"You know it Em, you like it when I get kids meals because you always get the toy!"

"Oh don't blame me, they are just so much fun!"

We all started laughing. Gosh, Em could be such a little kid sometimes. We all sat down, Edward next to me of course, and ate our food.

"Bella, love, would you like to come see a movie with me this afternoon?"

"Sure."

He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. We talked for a while more then started driving back to the house. As soon as we got back I got changed and we head out for the movies. We got in the Volvo and drove off while he held my hand.

"What movie are we going to see Edward."

"The Curious Case of Benjamin Button. I heard it was really good, and it looked very interesting."

"I've seen the previews for that movie, it seemed really good."

We got to the movie theater and bought our tickets and head inside. The previews started playing as we took our seats in the very back. We started kissing, you know to pass the time. Every time I kissed Edward it felt like the first time. I intertwined my hands into his soft bronze locks and he moaned. He put his hand on my waist and it was my turn to moan. He kissed me up and down my neck. We kissed like that for about ten more minutes when the movie started. Of course we kissed through some slow parts of the movie, but otherwise it was a very good movie. The people weren't the most morally right, but it was good none the less.

When the lights came on Edward took my hand and we headed out of the theater. We headed back to the house to find a note on the table saying:

_Bella and Edward:_ _We went to the mall, so do whatever. If you head out lock the doors _ _The family!_ "Would you like to go on a walk with me love?" He was so sweet, I loved being around him. I know I say that a lot but it's true! "Ok. Lets check all the locks first." "Ok." We went around the house checking the locks and such. "Bella, I know the perfect trail we could go on." He took my hand and we started walking. When we had walked pretty far into the forest, there was a bench there. "Lets sit down Bella." We sat down and he put his arm around my waist. I looked into his emerald green eyes and we inched closer and closer until our lips finally met. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he put his hand around my waist and the other one went around my neck. I was kissing his neck over and over again saying I love you between each kiss. I brought our lips back together and they moved in sync. We finally ran out of air and we were slightly panting as he brought our foreheads together. "I love you. I love you Bella." "I love you too Edward. More than anything in this world." We decided to walk back to the house, hand in hand, whispering sweet nothings to each other the whole way. When we got back to the house we noticed our front door was broken down, the window smashed, and a strange car in the driveway. "Bella, I want you to take a picture of the car and the license plate. After that we will go inside together, got it? "Ok Edward, I'm scared." "It's ok, you have me." While I took the pictures Edward called 911. We walked inside and everything was a mess. Everything was ripped apart, and it looked awful. Then I heard a sound from my room and bolted up there with a stunned Edward right behind me. I walked in the room and there was a man in there going through all of my stuff. He noticed me and walked up to me slowly. "Well hey there. What's your name beautiful?" "Get. Away. From. Me." "You got a little fight in you, I like that." He came closer and closer when I finally kneed him where the sun don't shine. To my horror he pulled out a knife. "Now you are going to pay." He pushed me over to my closet and duck taped my mouth then tied me up. The other robber brought Edward in here in the same predicament. The horror on my face must have been an exact replica of his. They sat us down next to each other. The held my hand the best he could. "Now, no one is ever gonna catch us. The only two witnesses will be dead." Edward looked at me with panic on my face as I screamed as best I could through the duck tape. They both had knifes and advanced forward. The man who had tied me up slowly cut along my arm and I screamed. I was losing a lot of blood, and Edward's face was one of pure agony. We heard screams downstairs, probably of our family, and the robbers bolted. Edward managed to untie himself and take the duck tape off. He was yelling at me but I was almost unconscious when I heard my angels voice yell. "BELLA DON'T LEAVE ME!" He started to sob then my world went black. **A/N** **Ooooooooh you never expected that right? I just came up with it lol. I know will Bella join her parents? Or will she be saved in some special way? Who knows? Who will ever know? Muhahaha only me! Lol review please!  
**

**bella-cullen1989**


	15. Reunions and Hospitals

**A/N**

**I know I have left you with quite a cliff hanger, but I just had to find out the correct way to do this you know? It's been a challenge, but I hope you like it!**

BPOV

Soon the black turned into a swirly white fog. I didn't know were I was, but I knew I was dead. I called out for my mother and father, and soon saw them.

"Bella, honey, what happened?"

It was so good to hear my mother's voice. I ran over and hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Edward and I walked in on a robbery, and they stabbed me, and I guess I died."

After hugging my mother I ran over to my father and gave him a bone crushing hug. Well, it would have been bone crushing if we were alive.

"Daddy, I've missed you so much."

He hugged me back with as much force.

"Princess, we know that you've missed us, and we've missed you."

"So, who is this Edward character?"

It was Renee this time.

"Well, you see, he's my boyfriend. He's so sweet to me and protected me through the robbery. When you guys passed, he was there hugging me and helping me. He carried me when I passed out. When I went to the hospital he held me the whole time. When I was with you saying my goodbyes, he was there a hundred percent. He held me when you died. He held me through the darkest time of my life, he held me when I couldn't hold my self together, he held me when good news came. I wish I was alive now to thank him for all the good he has done for me. I wish I was alive to say my last goodbyes and share one final kiss. I guess you never really know when you are going to die, or how, but you know it comes. After you died, Carlisle and Esme took me in like I was their long lost child. They made me feel loved when you couldn't do the job anymore. I know you were watching over me, but they were there in the flesh, pretty much my second parents. Alice took me in as her friend on the first day, and that meant a lot. She didn't even know me that well and she took me in. She is one of my best friends. Emmett was also one of my first friends, and the first one I told about my past. He listened to me when no one else would. He is my big brother that I never had. Rosalie, or Rose, is another one of my best friends. She is Emmett's girl friend. When you were in the accident, her parents died too. She blamed me for that for the longest time. Alice finally made us make up and now we are very close. Jasper, Rose's twin and Alice's boyfriend, never blamed me for his parents' death. He helped me through it and it really helped. Esme is the sweetest woman I've ever met, besides you mom."

My mom smiled at this. Oh how I miss them, but now we can be together forever, and I can't wait but I do miss Edward.

"She redid a room in her house just for me, got me a whole new wardrobe, book collection, cd collection, and stereo system. She is so sweet to me and took me in with no ifs, ands, or buts. Carlisle, her husband and a doctor at the hospital, is a very very nice and generous man. He thinks of me like a daughter, and I love him so much. I love them all very much."

My mom and dad looked like they were crying at this point, from what I don't know. They ran over and embraced me at the same time.

"Oh sweetie they sound like nice people, and we're sorry that we couldn't have met them. So tell me about this Edward boy, you sound like you are head over heals for him, and the same as he is for you."

Oh mom, always wanting the boy details.

"Now Bells, this boy better take good care of you. I know us leaving you has hurt you, and the same for your sisters. We really do miss you, a lot. But we love how you are having such a good time."

Awwww dad! I miss him so much, but now he's here.

"Well, Edward is just amazing. We started out as friends, but we both had a crush on each other. As he helped me heal, I fell in love with him. We love each other, and I have no doubt that he is the one, or was since I'm dead. He is the kindest, nicest, most romantic boy I've ever met. He knows when to hold me, kiss me, hug me, or just be there for me. He is my best friend. I miss him so much."

I started crying into my parents' shoulders.

"Bells, your sisters want to talk to you and we have to go. But remember we will always be watching over you. Love you."

"Wait I thought we had eternety together."

"No honey. You are dead right now, but you won't be for long."

"Bu-"

"No buts young lady, we love you. Now talk to your sisters."

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too. Tell this Edward boy I approve, ok?"

"Ok."

After that my parents vanished. After about ten seconds, Lylly, Annabelle, and Jupiter appeared. They hadn't changed one bit from the last time I saw them. I screamed out of pure joy and so did they and we got into a group hug. We just cried and cried for a while, then I told them about the Cullen's and Hale's. The exact story I told my parents.

"Woooooo go Bella! Got your self a hunk of man candy!"

"Shut up Lylly."

My older sister always said something like that.

"Ya Bella, he sounds so cute! I can't believe we can't meet him, but we will be watching you, so we WILL see him."

Good old Annabelle, I miss her so much.

"Bewa, you wont foget abowt us will you? This Edwar boy sounds cool though."

Jupiter still had her cute little way of not pronouncing words right, gosh I missed them so much.

After we talked for a while, I heard Edward sobbing my name.

"Um Jupiter, Annabelle, Lylly, that's Edward's voice."

"We know it's time for you to go back now Bella."

Was Lylly serious? I get to go back, but I will miss them.

"Bye guys, I will miss you but always watch over me ok?"

"Ok."

They all said that at the same time. We gave each other one last hug and they left. I went back into the blackness then I opened my eyes to see a very scared Edward staring over me. I heard the beeping of my own heart, and I felt pain all over, but I didn't care, I was back with Edward. I only had enough strength to whisper his name.

"Edward."

**EPOV (yes it's Edwards point of view!)**

**(Starting after Bella went into the black)**

No, no, no, no, no! This could NOT be happening. My Bella was bleeding to death because of those stupid robbers. I ran downstairs to get my family. They were probably frightened by my appearance, after all I was covered in Bella's blood and I had cuts all over me, not as bad as Bella. I explained everything to them and told them that an ambulance and police car was on the way here.

"Oh poor Bella, bring her down her now Edward, I have my medical bag with me and I will do as much as I can right now for her."

Thank God for Carlisle.

"Okay."

I went and got Bella and she was barley hanging on. I picked her up and brought her downstairs. He started working on her and I saw that everyone was balling, even Jasper and Emmett. They were all hugging each other so I went and joined. They put me in the middle and we all cried.

"Dang it Bella, get a pulse! Edward, she doesn't have a pulse! Come do CPR NOW!"

She doesn't have a pulse? That means she's dead. No no no no no no not my Bella. I ran over and did what Carlisle said. I didn't feel a pulse either, and she was so cold. I kept looking for a pulse while I did CPR. All the while I was whispering to her. I finally got one, but it was weak.

"Carlisle I have a pulse!"

"Ok, I'll keep working on her until the police come."

At that moment we heard the sirens of the police and the ambulance. The EMT's rushed inside and took a look at Bella then at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what happened?"

He retold the story to the EMT people and the police. They loaded Bella in the ambulance, my Bella. She should never go into an ambulance. I rode with her to the hospital holding her hand the whole time. I was so worried I would never see her smile, hug her, kiss her, or anything ever again. I want to hold Bella, my Bella, so bad right now. We got to the hospital and they wheeled her up to surgery. The rest of the family had gotten there and we were all in the hospital waiting room, in a circle, praying for Bella. Carlisle started the prayer first.

"Dear heavenly father, we pray in a time of great sorrow. Bella has been stabbed and is in critical condition. We pray that you bring her back to us, but if you don't want to and it is her time to go, then let it be. I pray for everyone right now who is suffering the sorrow, I know it is unbearable and I pray for their comfort, mine as well."

He squeezed Esme's hand and she began to pray.

"Dear God, Please comfort us all through this rough time. Bella is such a sweet, caring girl and we would miss her so much if she went home. The person who stabbed her, please forgive him. He has committed a horrible crime and hurt us so much, but forgive him please."

She was crying so hard now she couldn't pray anymore so it was my turn.

"Dear God, Bella is the best girlfriend a boy could ever ask for. I love her so much, and if she makes it out alive I will treat hear like a princess, like she deserves."

I was crying so hard I couldn't pray anymore. After Alice and Rose passed, since they were crying to hard, Emmett started to pray.

"Dear Lord, Bella is my little sister and I want her back, please bring her back."

Then Jasper prayed, and concluded.

"God, bring her back. I can't stand to see anyone like this, and it hurts so deep. We can't loose our best friend, little sister, lover, or daughter. She is all of those things to us, please please don't let her die, let a miracle happen. In your precious name, amen."

After the circle broke apart a doctor came in.

"Bella just got out of surgery, only one person at a time can see her."

I stood up since I was her boyfriend to go visit her. No one protested, so I followed the good doctor to the room. When I entered the room, my heart shattered into a million pieces. She was lying there, motionless, broken, and bruised. It was horrible to see. I went over and sat in the chair next to her bed and sobbed, I didn't want to loose her, she was too amazing. I sobbed her name over and over again for about an hour. After I had no more tears, I just looked at her beautiful face. After what felt like hours, I saw her eyes flutter open. I was amazed, I thought she would never wake up! I stared into her eyes then I heard her faintly whisper my name.

"Edward."

**A/N**

**Longest chapter ever! It's 2,045 words not including the author notes! I hope you enjoyed this long chapter, because it's the last long chapter you will get in a while, they will return to normal length muhahahahaha! Lol but review please!**

**bella_cullen1989**


	16. The No Name Chapter

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating a lot, school is very hectic. Lots of tests and lots of projects because the semester is ending. Plus, some one very close to me just got breast cancer. I was a wreck for a couple days, and since this is going to be a hospital scene I couldn't get the strength to do it until now. This person has been in hospitals all of her life, so it's hard for me. That is the main reason I couldn't write. So just thanks for your support and just pray. Thats all I can say really, enjoy.**

BPOV

We just stared at each other for a while after that. He leaned down and kissed me softly, but sweetly, on the lips. I gained more strength after that to say more.

"Edward, my dad approves of you."

He looked at me like I was crazy. Then a look of pure adoration came into his eyes and he gave me another kiss.

"Bella, I have to call everyone in here so you can explain, ok?"

"Ok love hurry back soon."

He got up and left the room. Did he think I was mentally ill? If I just explain I bet he, and the others, will understand. Maybe there is a long special medical name for it. Carlisle would know. I loved seeing my parents and sisters again, it was amazing. This experience I would never forget. I had gone through so much but I believe seeing them was closure for me. God had that happen for a reason, and I'm thankful for it. Just then Edward walked back into the room with all of the others.

"So, Bella, what really happened when you were, not with us?"

It was Carlisle who asked this, but everyone had a curious look on their face.

"Well, I went into this kind of twilight zone if you will. Then my parents were there, just like that. I was talking to them and hugging them. I told them all about you, and they said they thought that you were good people. Esme, you and my mom would get along so well. She said that she wished she could of met you. Carlisle, they want to thank you for everything you have done for me. Alice, they think that you are a great best friend for me, and they say thanks. Emmett, they say thanks for cheering me up when ever I need it. Jasper, they say thanks for being there for me. Rosalie, they say sorry. Sorry for what they put you through, and they mean it. Edward, as I've said my parents approve. But they also said if you hurt me, they would see to it that bad things would happen. I also saw my sisters, they were the same as always and Lylly thinks your a hunk of man candy Edward. They said thanks for taking me in."

After my story everyone was crying or had tears in their eyes.

It's been three weeks since the burglary, and two weeks since I have been released from the hospital. It turned out that the robbers had been caught and put into custody. They had cut my arm three times very deeply, and it tore a lot of my muscle. My arm would never be the same, not only could I never lift something more than twenty pounds ever again with that arm, I will have the scars forever. Those scars are horrible memories of what happened that horrible day. Edward blames himself every day, but I know it's not his fault. Everyone from school all came by to support me. I couldn't exactly write for a while, since they cut the arm that I write with. Edward has helped me by writing down what I say, and he is now transferred into all my classes, which I am really happy about. I have to go to physical therapy three times a week now, Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. It was going ok, but I don't think I will ever recover from that tragic day. Alice was getting me ready to go on a date night, so my mind was free to wander.

"All done Bella, see that wasn't that bad now was it?"

I looked at the beauty before me. Her hair was in loose curls, flowing down to the middle of her back. Her make-up was light and natural. The midnight blue dress hugged her curves in all of the right places, and it ended right above her knees. Her heels were black pumps, and about three inches high.

"Alice, I look amazing! I don't know that I can walk around in these heels, but thanks!"

"Gosh Bella, Edward will be there to catch you when you fall, now get your little tush downstairs and go on a date!"

I laughed at Alice's enthusiasm and walked downstairs into Edward's arms. He was wearing a black and gray pin stripe shirt with black slacks.

"Love, did you know that you look stunning tonight?"

I swear Edward always says that right before we go out.

"Yes I did Edward. Love did you know that you look stunning tonight?"

He laughed his amazing laugh.

"Well Alice may have had a part in that. Come on, we are going to be late."

We said our goodbye's to everyone and got into the Volvo. We spent the hour car ride with our fingers inter twined and listening to good music. When we stopped, Edward handed the keys over to the valley and we walked into the restaurant. Edward walked up to the podium like he owned the place with an arm around my waist. The man at the podium was talking, or more like flirting, with one of the waiters, and he wasn't paying attention at all. Edward decided to get his attention.

"Excuse me sir."

The man that turned around was a face that I would never forget.

**A/N**

**Who could that be? I really am sorry that I couldn't update sooner, as I said above we had a bit of a family emergancy so I was kinda out of it for a while! I will try to update more and I'm so sorry that it's so short, I don't have a lot of energy because I've been crying so much lately, so I'm sorry. I also had a huge report =D**

**bella_cullen1989 **


	17. UhOh

A/N

**Another chapter guys! It's really late here, so it may not be my best, but I'm really bored and have nothing else to do! A new thing I'm starting, that I stole off of an author so don't get mad at me cause this is not my idea, is to send me in stories that I will post in my A/N's. Like a fun time with your friends, or ghost stories, school stories, any kind of interesting story! Send them to me through PM if you don't want them shown to the public! Stories and jokes, I need good CLEAN jokes and stories alright?**

BPOV

The face I saw was one I would never forget, Jacob Black. When I lived in Phoenix I dated him, and it didn't turn out well. We dated for about a year, and we were in love. After about a year he started to change, he started to get more violent with his actions and words. He wouldn't abuse me big time physically, he would just slap me kinda hard. He'd insult me and harass me constantly, even in my own home! That happened for six months and I took it, now that I look back I knew I had to take it because if I didn't he would get more violent. Then after those six months he started to act different, like whenever I asked him to go see a movie he would say he had plans with other friends or he was busy. One day he said he was sick and I went over to his house with some home made soup. I knocked on the door and Billy let me in. Billy said that he was in his room so I went in and found him making out with my now ex best friend Jessica Stanley. We broke up of course and I was relieved when we moved, because I thought I would never have to see him again.

"Bella, is that you?"

I just wanted to sprint out of there. It was so awkward standing there with my current boyfriend and my ex, I better get the introductions over with.

"Jacob, it is me. This is my boy friend Edward, Edward, this is my ex boyfriend Jacob."

They just looked at each other for an uncomfortable and awkward five seconds before Edward said something to break the silence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jacob."

"You too. Now what name are your reservations under?"

"Cullen."

"Right this way."

Jacob grabbed two menus and lead us to our table. He told us our server would be a guy named Mike and he walked away before winking at me, which sent a shiver of terror down my spine.

"So, what's up with this Jacob guy?"

"Well when I lived back in Phoenix, he was my boyfriend. After about a year he abused me verbally, and the occasional slap. He cheated on me with my ex best friend, and that's pretty much it."

The look on Edwards' face was one of pure rage. The phrase if looks could kill came into my mind...

"I'm so sorry Bella. I promise I will never do that to you."

"Thanks Edward, that means a lot."

It really did. After Jacob did that to me, it crushed me. It took a long time to recover from that. I was like a walking zombie.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you my Bella."

He leaned over and kissed me sweetly on the lips, then went back to looking at the menu. I decided I was going to have the chicken alfredo and a mountain dew as a drink. Just as I decided that our server came over.

"Hi I'm Mike and I will be your server tonight. Are you ready for me to take your order?"

He asked this directly to me. Edward looked pretty pissed and ordered first while he put is hand around my waist.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo and a mountain dew please."

"I'll have the same."

This Mike dude wrote down our orders real quick then looked at me again.

"Call me back if there is _anything _you need."

After he said that he walked away. Edward and I just talked until our food came. Between talking and eating, we snuck in a few kisses. We finished eating and Edward payed the bill. We drove home at six thirty and I had a feeling that I would see more of Jacob.

**JPOV (Yup Jacob's POV, be ready for creepy!)**

**(When Edward and Bella walk in.)**

I was flirting with Kaitlynn when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and I saw a beautiful face that I never thought I would see again. Bella. Bella and I had dated back when we lived in Phoenix. I had cheated on her for her best friend Jessica, which was a stupid move. Jessica had cheated on me with Mike, who I now worked with. She was even more beautiful than ever, with her curled hair and made up face. I will get her back, one way or another.

"Bella is that you?"

It took her a moment to respond, but she did after about five seconds.

"Jacob, it is me. This is my boy friend Edward, Edward, this is my ex boyfriend Jacob."

Boyfriend, it will be harder to get her back, but I will do it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jacob."

He's a gentleman too? I screamed at her and hit her, which I regret. I wish I could take it all back. I decided to respond and not seem rude.

"You too. Now what name are your reservations under?"

"Cullen."

"Right this way."

I grabbed two menus and led them to her table. I started to think of a plan to get her back, it won't be easy but with some help I can do it. I will just have to watch her every move, find out were she lives, what her schedule is, what her job is. I will find out, I will get her back no matter what. Even if it is the last thing I ever do, Bella Swan will be mine once again.

**A/N**

**Ohhhhh creepy right? I mean thats really really creepy. Member to submit those stories. I'm gonna start recommending bands/singers at the end of each chapter! The one I recommend this time is The Fray. **


	18. Meet and Greet

A/N

Hello senors and senoritas! Its me again, well duh! I didn't get very many great stories, no offense to the peeps who sent them in! So no story this chapter :'( but keep submitting! More new characters! I had to include these two new characters, because I just did! One is my own creation and another one is from the books! I've forgotten to do my disclaimer so here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! BPOV

It had been ten days since the run in with Jacob. I don't know why but I felt someone watching me ever since then, about twenty four seven. I woke up to my text message ring tone Just Dance by Lady GaGa ringing at full blast.

"Mother trucker...."

I reached for my phone and I was surprised to see who the text was from. It was from Seth, my buddy back in Arizona. Seth was twenty by now, and I missed him dearly. I flipped my phone open and read the text.

**Bella,**

**Walk out to your front yard, then walk two blocks east to the super market!**

**-your sethie-poo**

I laughed when I read the last part, sethie-poo. It was the nick name I had given him when I was five and he was eight. But I wonder why he would want me to walk to the super market? Hmmmmm some thing's going on. I got up, and took a shower. After I was ready I did what he told me to. Right as I was going to leave someone rang the door bell and, since it was Saturday, I was the only one there so I went to answer it. Of course Edward was standing there looking just as amazing as usual.

"What do you want to do today love?"

He is just to sweet and caring, I wish Seth could meet him someday.

"Well one of my really good friends from Phoenix just texted me to walk two blocks east to the super market. Care to join me my dear?"

"I would love to darling."

We hooked arms and started walking to the super market. We talked about nothing on our way there, we probably looked like a love sick couple, but I didn't care. I was walking with the most amazing man on earth, and nothing could change that. We finally reached the super market when I got another text.

**Bella,**

**Go to the red viper with the license plate from Arizona with DKL-986. Knock on the driver's window three times**

**-Your sethie-poo.**

Edward read the text over my shoulder and he burst out laughing when he saw the sethie poo. When he finally calmed down enough I told him about the nick name.

"Ok so he was thirteen and I was ten. We were walking home from school and he stepped in this huge pile of dog crap. I started laughing and all I could say was 'sethie...poo!' cause I called him sethie, and I guess the nick name just stuck. He is like my brother, I was so sad when he went to college. If I was ever to get married some day, he would be the one to give me away."

I started crying a little bit at the mention of someone giving me away. It should be my father that would give me away, I miss them so much. Edward wiped the tears off of my face with his thumbs.

"Your father will be watching from heaven, remember that. He wishes he could be here, but seeing you happy will make it all the better."

I looked into his emerald eyes and our faces inched closer and closer. When our lips were a centimeter apart I got a text.

"Dang phone..."

I opened it and it was from Seth.

**Bella,**

**Stop being all mushy gushy with your boyfriend. Count down in your head three, two, one,**

Before I could finish counting down someone came up behind me and poked me in the sides. I turned around and saw Seth!

"Geese Bella, I thought you could follow some simple instructions, I guess not!"

Seth was about six foot five with coal black hair, dark brown eyes, and russet skin. Dang, he was muscular! Edward must of guessed this was Seth and was smiling, probably because I was so happy.

"SETH!"

I jumped onto him and held on with all of my might. I felt his warm, muscular arms wrap around me!

"Well hey there! I've missed you so much. There is someone I would like you to meet first."

I unwrapped myself from him and went back to stand by an amused Edward.

A beautiful woman came up and stood by Seth. Her hair was pretty short, right above the shoulder. It was curled into ringlets that looked amazing. Her dark blond hair complemented her pale skin. She had emerald green eyes with this really cool red brown around the pupil. She looked about Seth's age, and she was tall, I'm guessing about five foot seven. She had straight white teeth and a perfect smile. She was wearing orange vans with dark wash skinni jeans. She also had a shirt with peace signs all over it and a blue long sleeve shirt under that. Her beautifully made up face shown with happiness.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my wife, Ally."

When he said her name, love and adoration shown in his eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, Seth has told me so much about you. Who's this with you?"

I could tell that Ally and I would get along very well.

"Well, Seth and Ally, this is my boyfriend Edward."

"It's a pleasure."

Edward, always being the gentleman, shook Seth's and Ally's hands.

"Now Edward, lets go for a walk, I wanna talk with you. Is that ok Ally?"

"Sure Seth, I wanna talk to Bella too."

They shared a kiss goodbye, as did Edward and I. Seth and Edward started walking one way while Ally and I went a different way.

"So, you and Edward huh?"

"Ya I guess. I'll tell you a bit about my past I guess. Well I used to live in Italy, with my parents and three sisters. My sisters died in a grocery store shooting, and it was hard on all of us. After that we moved to Arizona, where I met Seth. He is like my big brother, and I love him to death. I missed him so much when he went to college, but I knew he was having fun so that made it easier. So just recently we moved here. The day we moved here we had a massive snow storm and we were snowed in the school. That's were I first met Edward and the rest of his friends and siblings. Then parents started to come and pick us up."

By this point we were at a park sitting on a bench, and I was crying a little bit. Ally had her arm around me just listening and rubbing my shoulder in a comforting way.

"My parents slid out of control and hit the other car. They went to the hospital and died shortly after that. Edward, having just met him, was with me one hundred percent of the way. That is when I started to fall more and more in love with him. He helped me through it all, which I was thankful for. About a month after he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Very recently we walked in on a robbery and I almost died, but he risked his life to save mine. These three scars on my right forearm are scars from the robber. I'm in love with him, I think he's the one as corny as it sounds."

We were silent for about a minute before Ally talked.

"Bella, I know how it feels, I-"

She was cut off by my phone ringing.

"I'm so sorry just a sec."

I opened my phone and Seth was calling.

"Hello?"

**A/N**

**Ohhhhh major cliff hanger muhahahahahaha! You will have to wait until Saturday to find out what happened!**

**I love the song Vienna by The Fray, listen to it!!!!!!!!!!**

**bella_cullen1989**


	19. Bad News Dude!

**A/N**

**ALOHA! How's it goin my peeps? Lol anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't update on Saturday, it was Valentine's day after all sillys! I'm sorry though. So this week sucked, I lost my two best friends, and frankly with all I've been through, they don't even know how much they've hurt me. So pray for me please, because if any of you have lost your best friends, then you know how it feels. So just pray for me and send me support in the form of REVIEWS! Gracias!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! But I do own Ally, hahahaha!**

BPOV

"Seth, why do you sound so panicked?"

Ally looked over at me when I mentioned the words Seth and Panic in the same sentence, so she scooted closer to hear.

"Well, Edward and I were having a man to man talk about, um, stuff, and all of the sudden this huge guy with russet skin and black hair jumps out an-"

"Wait, was his name Jacob?"

"I don't know but he just started to fight us, well Edward, saying 'She will be mine, she will be mine, no matter what!' and like he was pounding the crap out of Edward! So I joined in and, being the coward he was, ran away after we broke his nose. Bella, I'm sorry but Edward is in pretty critical condition."

Those words broke my heart, "Edward is in pretty critical condition." I stared sobbing and Ally, bless her heart, took the phone and started rubbing my back.

"Sweetie are you ok? Seth Clearwater, you better not be down playing things. What hospital? Ok, we'll be there in a minute."

She hung up with an I love you, and we drove to the hospital. We arrived and Seth was waiting for us, with a nice shiner on his left eye. Ally ran up to him and they hugged, for a while. I just sat down and started to pray. Pretty soon I felt two people holding hands with me in prayer also. We sat there for the longest time until I heard my name called by Carlisle. I ran up to him and gave him a hug and he just held me before giving me horrible news.

"Bella, he's in a comma. No one is aloud in there, not even family because you could mess up the machines. I'm only aloud in there because I'm his doctor. Alice is out of town with Rose and Jasper, they left about an hour ago. Emmett really needs someone, do you mind spending some one on one time with him?"

"No Carlisle, of course not."

"Ok, he's in the parking lot by his jeep."

"Ok."

I bid everyone a goodbye, Ally and Seth said they had to go unpack and they gave me one final hug before leaving. I ran to the parking lot and found Emmett with his head on his steering wheel. I jumped up in the jeep and wrapped my arms around him. He looked at me with his tear stained face and puffy eyes.

"Bells, why did this happen to my brother? He's so young! Well he's a year younger than me but still!"

I started crying even harder because I knew it was my fault. If he had never met me this wouldn't have happened.

"Emmett, it's all my fault. If I hadn't come into your life, then this wouldn't have happened and you guys would be way better off without me, the charity case, making your life horrible."

I explained what happened and then a look of pure rage came across Emmett's face.

"Bella, there is no way no how this is your fault. That Jacob boy is the one to blame here. Our lives would be miserable without you Bells. Don't ever blame yourself for this, EVER!"

After he finished his rant he started sobbing again and so did I. He pulled me into his lap, don't get any ideas it was brother like, and he just held me while we both sobbed. After a good hour of that, Emmett was hungry, but when is never, and we went to go get Panda Express. I ordered the panda bowl with fried rice and orange chicken, while Emmett got one of like everything. Man that boy can eat! We sat down and started talking.

"Hey Bells?"

"Hmmmmmmm?"

"If I tell you something, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Ok..."

"As you know Rose and I are pretty... serious. I'm gonna propose to her at graduation, but I don't know how."

I'm sure my mouth dropped open and my chicken dropped out.

"AWEMTHATSTHECUTESTTHINGEVERI'MSURESHE'LLLOVEITYOUSHOULDDOITATTHEPARTYTHATALICEISTHROWINGOVERTHEMIKEINFRONTOFEVERYONEANDSHE'LLBEAMAZED!I'LLHELP!" (Translation: Aw Em that's the cutest thing ever I'm sure she'll love it you should do it at the party that Alice is throwing over the mike in front of everyone and she'll be amazed! I'll help!)

"Wow Bells slow down! That was so fast I almost didn't catch that! But ok you will help, but it's not for a couple months so slow down chickadee!"

"Ok, calm and collective. But that really is sweet Em. You guys are such a cute couple! I don't know about Edward and I though. It's like he's the perfect man, sexie, smart, sweet, kind, Christian, and not a pig. Then there's me. Plain, boring, not attractive, nerdish, and totally not the kind of girl Edward deserves."

It felt good to get that off of my chest. Emmett looked thoroughly pissed, I was scarred.

"Bella, you are all the adjectives you used to describe Edward! Don't believe for a second that you don't deserve him, because you really do. You wanna do something fun to take your mind off of everything?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, so one of my buddies lives in La Push, and we pull pranks on each other right? So I have stuff in my trunk to go do that, wanna come?"

Sweet, I used to prank Seth all the time, good times.

"Oh hecks ya!"

We scarfed down our dinner and ran out to his jeep. He told me his "inventory" and we had a lot. After ten minutes of singing along to music, we hopped out and grabbed the stuff. We walked like a block to his friend's house and we got out all of our stuff. I took out the spray paint, washable of course, and sprayed "You got pranked by the best fool!" and but an E and a B at the bottom. We tee peed his house and other various things. We ran as soon as we saw the lights turn on. We got to the jeep and booked it out of there and headed to the house.

"Bells, I don't really wanna sleep in my own room, wanna have a sleep over down here!"

I couldn't turn down his puppy dog pout, I mean come on it's so cute!

"Fine Em!"

We ran around and got pillows and blankets. By the time we set up camp it was about midnight, so we fell asleep, but with my cell on in case some news of Edward.

"Hey Em?"

"Bells, I'm trying to sleep!"

"I just wanted to thank you for everything, you've really helped."

I chocked up at the last part and he noticed. He ran over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"You're welcome Bells, I'm here if you need anything!"

After that we settled back down and fell asleep.

**A/N**

**Aw wasn't that cute? And in my last chapter someone pointed out that I put 2 different ages for Bella and Seth, and it's the older one! My apologies! There will be bonding time between Bells and each of the Cullen's/Hale's. This was the first one, Emmett and Bella! And again, sorry I didn't update earlier!**

**bella-cullen1989 **


	20. Hellos

_**Hellos peoples! This is not Bella-cullen1989… THIS IS AN EVIL STALKER! JK LOLO! Sorry, at mi school today, we had a party day and I did twilight jeopardy! The teacher made us ice cream and I put boysenberry syrup on it and chocolate, so basically, SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR!!!! BTW, this is JASPERHALEFOREVER and I have complete permission to be on here ( Bella-cullen1989's story). She's doin' this 30-hour famine for a fundraiser. She had to run but she wanted me to tell yawls that she iz sorry, but she'll MAYBE update on Sunday. That's about it…except my SHAMELESS PLUG if yawls feel like you should read mi stori! Sorry about the sugar high, blame it on blood colored boysenberry syrup…ya I drank it straight… Anywho…I'm iz leaving now soooooooo… bi!!!!!!!!!! **_


	21. Bruised and Broken

**A/N **

**Sup fools? I am so so so so so sorry for not updating. As you know my aunt has been sick, and it's taken a toll on our family, which means less updates for me. I want to apologize, but it really has been hard on my family. I wanted to thank all of you so much, I can't believe it's only been about three months since I started this story! Omg I started freaking out yesterday because I discovered that people in thirty-eight different countries read my story! Thanks to all of you in all of those countries, it made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well I do own Ally.**

BPOV

I was in the middle of a peaceful dream when all of the sudden my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it said Carlisle cell, so I answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella, Edward's awake. He wants to see you, he keeps saying your name over and over again. Bring Emmett too, I don't trust him home alone."

I chuckled then told Carlisle I'd be there in about ten minutes. Now I had to wake up my bear of a brother Emmett. At first I tried screaming in his ear, that didn't work. NOTHING WORKED! I decided to pour a bucket of ice water on him, that didn't work either. I found the song Love Addict by Family Force 5 and plugged it into the speaker system. I got ear plugs and turned the speaker up at full blast, and that FINALLY woke him up. I turned them off and started laughing at the pissed off, soaking wet, sleep deprived Emmett.

"GOSH BELLA, WHATS YOUR DEAL? I WAS HAVING A GREAT DREAM! WHY AM I SO WET?"

I started laughing even harder at him, just because he got even more pissed. After about ten minutes of laughing, I told him we had to go to the hospital because Edward woke up. He jumped up and ran upstairs to get ready. I changed into a tight fitting salmon pink t shirt that said love on it, and brown sweats. After I put my hair up in a ponytail, we were out the door. It was a quiet drive to the hospital, both Emmett and I were caught up in our own thoughts. I wonder how bad of shape Edward is in? Will it be hard to look at him? All of these questions would be answered soon because we were walking into the hospital now. We walked into the waiting room and saw Carlisle standing there waiting for us. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. We started walking to Edward's room when Carlisle started telling me about Edward's condition.

"He has a broken nose, a broken arm, and three broken ribs. His concussion is pretty serious, so we have someone watching him twenty-four seven. His face, and the rest of his body, is severely bruised. If Seth wasn't with him Bella, he probably would have died."

Mental note to self: thank Seth for the rest of your life. We reached Edward's room and I took a step inside. He was sleeping so I took a seat next to his bed. I got a better look at him and realized he was bruised up pretty badly. I started crying and I just held his hand. About a hour later I heard his voice.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward, it's me."

He turned his head to look at me and I gasped when I saw his face. It was so swollen, so bruised, and so broken it made me cry. He tried to say something but he couldn't, so he took my hand. We just stared at each other for the longest time then I broke down. He just held my hand because that was all he could do. I hated seeing him like this, hopefully his recovery would go by soon.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ten weeks have passed by and Edward is coming out of the hospital today. He has had his ups and downs, but he's been so strong through it all. I'm so happy he gets to come home today, because school has been horrible.

"Come on Bella, let's go!"

Alice's thoughts brought me out of my thought proses. I grabbed Edward's bag (which was really heavy) and helped him out to the car. I hated seeing him like this, so weak and vulnerable, it tore me up inside. The car ride home was silent, mostly because everyone was so tired. We pulled up to the house and Emmett helped Edward out of the car and onto his crutches. I grabbed his heavy bag and we went inside. Edward is on strict bed rest, so I get to play nurse for a week. Carlisle and Esme have to go out of town this week, so I have to stay home from school to be with Edward, which I don't mind. Emmett had to carry Edward up the stairs, so I followed with his bag. Emmett put Edward down on the bed and I started to unpack his bag, asking him where certain items went, and I put them where he told me to. After I was done with that, seeing as his room was actually really clean, I went over to his bed and sat on the side.

"You know love, you can lie down beside me."

"Well I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me Bella, I want you to lie down next to me."

"Well ok. Do you need any water, food, pain meds, anything?"

"Actually, some water and pain meds would be nice. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not Edward. I'll be right back."

When I got to the top of the stairs, I tripped on something (thin air most likely) and fell down the steps. At first I landed on my right leg, and heard a sickening crunch, then I got a lot more air and the same thing happened to my left leg. I cried out in pain for anyone to come get me, luckily Emmett was at the bottom of the steps, right where I landed.

"Gosh Bella, are you ok?"

At this point tears of embarrassment and pain were cascading down my face.

"No Emmett, I think I broke both of my legs. Get me to the hospital, and tell Alice to get Edward a glass of water and his pain pills. Also tell her to tell Edward we are at the hospital."

Emmett texted Alice with my instructions then he rushed me to the hospital. We got into the waiting room and waited for about an hour until someone got to us. They ran some testes and took some x rays and my legs were broken. I am supposed to be on bed rest at the hospital for one week, just as long as Edward, but Emmett convinced them that I could do bed rest at home just as well as the hospital. They put a cast on both of my legs and Emmett wheeled me out to the car. On the car ride home he was talking to Carlisle, seeing as he was away at the conference thing, on how to take care of us. You know, Edward and I, the injured parties here. Emmett carried me, along with my pain medication, up to Edward's room. Emmett sat me right next to Edward and put three pillows under each leg. After he left Edward gave me a sweet kiss and put his arm around me.

"Only you, Bella, only you."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better now that you are here. At least I will have you to keep me company for the next week."

"I should say the same."

We both sat there cuddling for a while. We both took a short nap, oh it was about an hour or so, when I woke up to kisses being trailed from my forehead to my collarbone and back. I grabbed his face and put his lips onto mine. They moved in perfect synchronization. After about ten minutes I needed to breath so I broke away and kissed him on his neck. He grabbed my face after a while and our lips moved perfectly together for another minute. He put his arm around me again, and I drifted into sleep. This next week will be amazing.

**A/N**

**Again I apologize! Oh did I forget to mention that I had the BIGGEST writers block, and I still do! So if you have any ideas totally PM them to me, or write them in your review. And remember, I am keeping this PG. I also made this pretty long just to make up for the missed time. I again apologize and it shouldn't be that long between an update. Unless something happens, like a death or something. Love all of you guys!**

**bella-cullen1989**


	22. FINALLY!

_**READ THE A/N YOU HAVE TOO! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! **_ **A/N**

**Again I am sorry for not updating. I do have an excuse though. First my aunt got really really REALLY sick and so I was in pieces and I couldn't write. Then my great aunt is going crazy and thats hard to handle too. I've been spending more time with my brother and his girlfriend (they are amazing!) One of my teacher's mom died, so she's been loading us with work so she doesn't have to talk and risk balling. Then my language arts teacher gave us this insane journal thing I had to do, that took FOREVER! I do apologize for not being on so much, but my current condition right now I just don't have a ton of time, so I am sorry. UnconditionallyDazzled I loved your review! I may or may not make Jacob die, I will make a chapter just for you though! And the man candy thing? AMAZING! Lol I laughed so hard. From the reviewer that labeled her self Miranda () (because I guess she didn't have an account?) I am sorry for making you feel like I'm shoving religious stuff down your throat, and thank you for telling me. But you didn't have to use crap, no offense. I respect every one's views and thank you for complementing my story, but being a Christian is a huge part of my life so I had to put it in my story. I'm not shoving it down your throat, I'm just putting it in! Sorry for the stupid A/N but I needed to put it. And if you do pray, please pray for my aunt because it's been very very hard. Oh, and also, my birthday was on April 1st, yes I'm really an April Fool's baby! Any who, back to the story!**

BPOV

This past week off with Edward was glorious, words couldn't describe it. I mean we got to snuggle and hang out all week together, who wouldn't want that? But now we had to go back to school, I was NOT looking forward to that, going through the hallways in a wheelchair, great! I will probably run everyone over, by the end of the day they will probably yell HIT THE DECK! SWAN'S COMING! RUN! Ya that will just be sooooooooooooo much fun. Edward can't push me around cause he has crutches, cause they discovered a sprained ankle later, so ya. Emmett has to drive Edward and I to school, seeing as we can't really drive. We got to school in five minutes (because of Emmett's insane driving) Emmett got my wheelchair and Edward's crutches. As soon as he put me in the wheelchair I wheeled my self to class with Edward on my side. Esme and Carlisle are miracle workers, they made Edward and I have every class together, but sixth period gym, which I was thankful for. We sat in the back and waited for class to start when HE walked in. Jacob must have enrolled at Forks High because there he was standing by the teacher. I think Edward just growled! But I don't blame him, after what he did. Of course Jacob came back and sat next to me. Edward put his good arm protectively around my waist, and I put one of mine around his shoulders.

"Bella, long time no see sweetheart."

"Jacob, I will NEVER be your sweetheart again, my heart belongs to Edward and Edward ONLY!"

"Feisty today aren't we Bella?"

Finally Edward butted in, which I was very thankful for.

"Stop talking to her mongrel, she's mine!"

"Fine, class is starting anyway."

After that the bell rang and class started. Edward had a pissed off expression on his face, I wonder what that was about.

**Edward, whats the matter babe? You look pissed.**

_Jacob is just really bugging me, you know? He looks at you like a piece of meat, and he treats you with no respect._

**Oh Edward, I'm sorry he was ever brought into our lives. It's my fault really, I mean I DID get involved with him.**

_Bella, don't put this on you, it's not your fault, the bell is about to ring, let's go._

The bell rang and we walked out of class (well actually I rolled) and to our next period. To my utter disappointment, Jacob was in this class too! First language arts, now science! Good thing Edward is in all of my classes, or this would suck. Edward and I took our seats, and surprise surprise, Jacob was in our table group. Today we had to do a lab which involved talking, oh joy.

"So Bella, I was thinking I could take you home, give you a tour of my bedroom."

Does this guy ever take a hint? I obviously don't like Jake, and I'm in love with Edward, isn't that a big enough hint that I'm NOT into him? Edward's facial expression was so mad, that he might explode.

"Look dog, she obviously doesn't like you, nor will she ever! Just leave her alone, she's in love with ME, not YOU!"

Good thing the teacher wasn't in the room, but Jake looked like he was ready to pounce.

"Why don't you let her speak for herself? Are you her protector or something? I know she doesn't need one! Bella, I know you want to be with me, you'll figure that out soon enough."

Was he serious? Gosh he makes me so mad sometimes!

"Jake, I will never EVER want to be with you again! You treated me like a punching bag, you were a jerk! I don't like you and I never will!"

The class went on without anymore incidents. When the bell rang we went to history, where Jacob was too. He sat on the other side of the room as Edward and I, but I shot him death glares the whole time. When we went to math, he was there too. But he was, again, on the other side of the room.

Lunch was finally here, and good thing our table was full because Jake couldn't find a seat. He found a seat at a table near us and watched us the whole time. I was starting to get creeped out, was Jake stalking me? I thought I got rid of him in Phoenix, but I guess not. Thankfully Jake wasn't in our Spanish class, and that was a huge relief. Edward walked me to gym, the only class I didn't have with him.

"Bella, be careful. Jake has gym now too. I've been observing him all day, I think he's planning something. I love you Bella, be careful."

"I will Edward, love you too."

He gave me a tender kiss on the lips, then left to go to his health class. I rolled in the gym and gave the teacher my pass, then sat in a corner.

Today was a free period, which was not good for me. That means that Jake could just walk around the gym and harass me every time he passed my corner, or jump rope right next to me. How I hate free periods.

"Hey Bella, I think we should go outside."

Of course, it was Jake.

"Um how about not? I don't want to get raped today thank you very much."

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter Bella, you're coming with me weather you want to or not."

Oh my gosh, he was going to do something, now I'm scared. He went over to ask the teacher something and I pulled out my cell phone to text Edward.

_Edward, Jake is taking me somewhere, I'm scared. He's taking me outside of the gym, please hurry_

_~B_

I shut my phone as soon as I saw Jake coming. He took my wheelchair and took me outside.

"The teacher thinks I'm just taking you for a stroll around the track. I think we should go to the parking lot, for more privacy."

Oh gosh I can't believe this is happening! He took me to his car, he shoved me against his car and started kissing me. It was disgusting and horrible. His lips moved in unfamiliar ways against mine. It felt so wrong and so disgusting. He zipped off my jacket and I knew I was in for it. I couldn't fight because my legs were in casts and he had a grip on my hands. He took off his shirt and I was praying for this to stop. He started to take off my shirt when he was suddenly on the ground. I looked up and I saw Edward, oh my gosh I was so happy!

"Jake, get out of here. Why you did this, I don't know. No, on second thought, stay. Just stay right there. The police are on their way, you will get arrested. I have your license plate number, if you run they will hunt you down."

Jake just stood there until he heard the police sirens, then he ran. He got in his car and ran, that wimp.

After everything was done, Emmett drove us home. When we got there Esme gave me a big hug.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! We will get that kid and throw him in jail for good."

"Thanks Esme, I'm really hungry, is dinner ready yet?"

"Yes it is sweetie, just go get situated at the table and it will be served soon."

I went and sat at the table, where Edward soon joined me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I couldn't get there sooner. I tried and tried, I'm sorry it got that far."

"Edward, thank you."

He seemed shocked at my statement.

"Let me explain. If you hadn't come and found us, I don't think I would be alive right now. Thank you Edward. Thank you for being my rock, my protector, and my only true love."

I was crying by this point and he just hugged me. He kissed me passionately for about a minute until Esme said dinner was ready. We ate in silence for the most part, because no one knew what to say. After dinner Emmett carried me upstairs to my room because I was dead tired.

"Thanks for everything Emmett, you are like the best big brother ever."

"No problem Bella. Now get some sleep, you need it."

He squeezed my hand one more time before he left. As soon as I fell asleep the night mares began.


	23. TRIP!

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I know this is weird, getting like 2 updates in a week, I know shocker! I will try to update at least 1 time a week k? If time permits, anyway. I won't update tomorrow because I have homework and school starts again. Oh, and I do not own Slumdog Millionair, Paper Planes by MIA, or Twilight, Well, I hope yall enjoy!**.**Oh, and I barley got any reviews for my last chapter, I got 3 or 4. I'm not posting another chapter until I get more reviews. I'm usually not picky about it but that gives me inspiration. So please, please review! Thank you to JASPERHALEFOREVER who has reviewed every single chapter! **

BPOV

It is finally spring break! Edward's injuries are all healed up, and my legs are just fine, I just can't run. We haven't seen Jacob since the dude ran. The last time he was spotted was Texas, I wonder why he was down there? Anyway, it's Friday and the Cullens and I are going to Hawaii. Yes Hawaii for spring break. I am so excited. I need to get away from all of this drama anyway, it's gonna make me go prematurely gray! I was packing and, of course, Alice had bought everyone clothes for the trip.

"Don't worry Bella," she had said, "I wont pack anything too skimpy."

Evil little pixie. I hadn't seen anything that she bought until today, but she wouldn't let me see my swimsuit, which I took as a bad thing.

"Love, you look cute when your thinking."

"OH!"

Edward was standing right behind me, and I didn't even realize it. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned around and buried my face into his chest because I was beet red.

"I'm sorry I scared you, love."

"Oh, it's fine. I just didn't expect you. Are you done packing? We have to leave in half an hour."

"Yup, and I see your done too."

After that Edward kissed me. It was a sweet tender kiss. I wish I could stay like this forever, just kissing Edward. Feeling his lips against mine, his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist, and we kissed. When I started to get dizzy, his lips traveled down my throat and back. He put his lips back on mine, and we kissed for longer. My lips made a trail from his lips, down his neck and back. Just as I was going to put my lips back on his, I heard someone wolf whistle.

"Come one guys, at least close the door if you are gonna do that!"

"EMMETT, GET OUT!"

I ran after him screeching, after all he was in MY closet, he didn't have to go in there. I ran and ran, but then I felt pain in my legs and had to stop. Oh ya, I can't run, oooooooooops. I just sat down and rubbed my legs, gosh they hurt pretty bad, but I know it will go away. It has to right? After about ten minutes it went away and I stood up to go find Edward. He was downstairs by the garage door waiting for me.

"Bella, it's time to go. I have your bags in the trunk. Let's go."

On the drive to the airport, Paper Planes by M.I.A came on. I sang to the lyrics as loud as I could and Edward just stared at me.

"What? Ever since I saw Slumdog Millionair I love this song!"

"Ok. We are here, love."

We got out. Edward carried our luggage and I carried the carry ons. We went through security and met up with the family right out side of our terminal. We walked up to Carlisle to hear out the plan.

"Ok. So Esme and I will sit in seats 1A and 1B. Edward, you will sit in 2C, Bella, in 2B, and Emmett in 2A."

"Yes I get to sit in the isle seat AND next to my little sister!"

He came over and ruffled my hair. Carlisle gave him the Dad look and that shut him up immediately.

"As I was saying, Jasper will sit in 3C, Alice in 3B, and Rose in 3A. Ok, they are boarding first class now. Let's go!"

Everyone cheered, and we boarded the plane. This was going to be an interesting plane ride. As soon as we got settled in I grabbed my ipod and listened to Jai Ho by A.R. Rahman. Yes, it was from Slumdog Millionair, but I didn't care. They told us to fasten our seat belts and we did. As soon as we were in the air a stewardess came over.

"Well hello. Our selection of soda is Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Sprite, Fanta in all flavors, and we also have monster available. You can have a choice of chocolate chip cookies, peanuts, crackers, or chips."

Ohhhh I want a monster!

"I'll have a-"

"Let, oh whats your name?"

Oh my gosh. I can't believe she is hitting on Emmett. I took a quick peak at Rose and she was NOT happy. She was so pissed. Oh this is gonna be interesting.

'Ummmm I'm Emmett."

"Ok, let Emmett go first."

"Ok, I'll have whatever Bella's having."

HAHA shove that in your face stupid lady.

"And what do YOU want?"

Geese, we need better service!

"I would like a Monster, bag of chips, and for you to get out of my face. Being nice is the best. Oh ya, I also forgot to tell you that modest is hottest! Looking like a hooker gets you no where."

Emmett was holding in his laughter, and Edward was laughing into my hair. The look on her face was epic! Now she got an eye full of Edward, uh oh this ain't gonna be good.

"And for the sexy man on the end?"

Oh no she didn't. He is MY man! He's my man candy! I know that wounds weird but still!

"Whatever my girlfriend is having."

After he said that he gave me a swift peck on the lips.

"Oh, well, ok. Page me if there is _anything_ else you need."

None of us missed the double meaning as she left. After she was out of hearing range we busted up laughing.

"Bella, who knew you had that in you?" obviously Emmett was proud of me for telling off the girl.

"That was amazing Bells." Edward gave me another peck on the lips.

We spent the rest of our time on the flight joking around and talking. We finally landed and I was so excited! Hawaii, be prepared, the Cullens and one Swan have arrived.


	24. Mystery Chapter

**A/N**

**Ya its been like 2 months, and I just really didn't have that much time. We had WASL testing in April and that wore me out, sorry guys! Just to let ya guys know The Classic Crime is such an amazing band! Salt in the Snow is my favorite song by them, omg! I'm going to Europe this summer for like 25 days, no joke so I wont be writing at all then. I'll probably have a chapter ready when I get back, but I need to adjust to jet lag, so you may not have an update until the middle of June to August Lol. Anyway, I'm surprised I got around to writing this because I was so tired and pissed off today, so ya! Also, you should watch Shawshank Redemption, it's so good! I haven't gotten many reviews, remember reviews are love 3! Enjoy!**

BPOV

The hotel we are staying is amazing! Five star of course. Esme and Calisle had their own room, then the girls had a suite and the guys had a suite. They were right next door to each other so that was a plus. I can't wait until tomorrow, we are gonna have so much fun! After we got settled in, the couples drifted apart. Jasper and Alice went for a walk on the beach, Rose and Emmett went to only God knows where, Carlisle and Esme went to a fancy restaurant, and Edward and I are sitting in my room in the suit watching movies in our PJ's. We were watching Shawshank Redemption, probably my favorite movie of all time. Well, we watched the beginning anyway. About half way through Edward took my face and turned it towards his. He kissed my lips, oh gosh I love Edward so much. He took my waist and pulled me down on the bed with him, kissing innocently. After a while, after I was out of breath, I told Edward I wanted to watch the movie so we did. After it was done we had nothing else to do so we went to sleep. Gosh tomorrow is going to be so much fun!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JPOV (dude I know shocker, it's jacob!)

It's been months since I've last seen Bella, and Gosh I miss her. Her scent, her face, those eyes, that body.... I need to get my mind off of her so I'm going to Jasper, Texas. I'll never find anything close to Bella, but I need to fill the gap. As I got off the plane, I looked at the address of my new apartment, It's on Cactus Road in the Sandy Brown Apartment Center, building C room 34. As I get out of the taxi in front of my new apartment building, I notice a slim brunette about Bella's height. Maybe she could be the right one for me, to help heal my broken heart.

"Excuse me, miss. I don't know where my apartment building or room is, could you show me?"

She turned around and looked at me with big brown eyes, just like Bella's. Please say you live next door to me....

"You're talking to me?"

"Yea, I'm Jake and I just moved up here, and I need a bit of help."

She came over and took my paper. As she read the paper, a smirk appeared on her face.

"That's right next door to me. Here I'll show you. I'll even take some of your bags."

"Isn't that the man's job?"

She looked at me then laughed. I like this girl way better than Bella.

"I'm not like other girls, trust me. Maybe that's why I'm still single..."

She's single too? This day will be awesome! As we walked upstairs we kept up light conversation until we entered my apartment. We put my bags down then went to her apartment for coffee. We sat down on the couch. She took her coffee black, just like I do.

"So what brings you down to Jasper, Texas?"

I looked down at my coffee and took a deep breath. Should I tell this complete stranger about my heartbreak with Bella? How the cops were chasing after me, but I talked to them so I'm in the clear.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"No, It's fine. I need to get it all off of my chest and I'll probably be over it once I tell you."

I preceded to tell her about all of my heartbreak. She listened intently as I rambled on and on. As soon as I finished the story, I felt like I was over Bella. Of course she will always hold a piece of my heart, but I could finally feel the pressure rise off of my chest.

"Jacob, that's too bad I'm sorry. If you ever need to talk come knockin on my door."

"Thanks, but I'm over her now. What's your name? I feel like a scum bag, I didn't even ask your name but I drank your coffee."

She gave a light laugh and replied "Carlie. Carlie Jessett. Do you have a cell phone?"

I nodded yes and pulled it out. She programed her number into mine and I did the same with hers.

"Carlie?"

"Yeah?"

"It might be too soon and stuff, but do you want to, you know, go out? Like on a date?"

"I would love to Jake, how about you get unpacked and meet me back here at seven?"

"That sounds great, you'll have to tell me where we should go, since I just moved here and all."

I walked out of her apartment and into mine. It was around six when I finished unpacking. I'm so excited for my date, I can't believe on my first day here I found someone who can heal the hurt in my heart that Bella left. I took a nice long shower to calm my nerves. After I got dressed, it was seven so I went to go pick up Carlie. I knocked on her door and my breath caught when she stepped out. She was wearing a casual but very nice midnight dress. It looked stunning on her.

"Did I dress up too much?"

"No, your perfect. Where do you want to go this evening?"

"There is this great little pizza shop just a block away from here, we could walk."

"Sure."

I took her hand in mine and we talked about everything on the way. It was like playing a game of twenty questions. I she likes fixing up cars, her favorite flower is an iris, her favorite color is orange, she has two brothers and five sisters, and she's lived in Texas her whole life. Soon we got to the little pizza place and it was cool! We sat down at our booth and the game of twenty questions continued. We had a lot of things in common, and I think this relationship can work. When we got back to the apartment building I dropped her off at her doorstep.

"Jake, I had a really great time tonight, thanks for spicing up my evening."

"No problem."

I leaned in for a kiss, and she stood up on her tip toes to make it easier. This electric feeling was like something I had never felt. I walked back into my apartment after one of the most amazing nights in my life. I fell asleep dreaming of Carlie.


	25. Gasp! read chapter 24 first :D

**A/N**

**Ok so this is just an A/N but it's really important so read!**

**You know how Jake and Carlie got all cozy cozy in the last chapter? Should I continue that story in Carlie's point of view? There is a poll on my profile so please vote! Or send me a PM! Thanks so much!**

**bella-cullen1989**


	26. AN very important

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry if I disappointed everyone, it's just that the story doesn't work anymore. It just, fails to put it simply. I would love new suggestions. I've gone through some hard things these past weeks, so if I wrote a story it would be all about how all guys can't be trusted and how all guys are pervs. Anyway, I would love suggestions and try to do better on this story! Thanks for your understanding, give me a good suggestion and I will pursue it most likely. Merry Christmas!**

**bella-cullen1989**


	27. NEW STORY!

**A/N**

**Hey everyone it's me again!!! I'm going to post a new story called Shattered. The summary: **

**Edward has broken Bella's heart. She runs to Jake for comfort and support. When Edward comes back, will she go back to him???? All human and OOC.**

**I'm also very sorry about Snowed In. I just wasn't feeling it anymore :'( **


End file.
